Because You're the One I Love
by crimsondaisies
Summary: After Sakura discovers Sasuke is cheating on her with Ino, she accepts a mission in Water Country. She never expected to run into her rogue sensei, Itachi Uchiha.
1. Chapter One

Heavy rain dell from the clouds that coloured Konoha's sky grey. With the rain came roars of thunder that boomed loudly throughout the entire village. Every fortunate soul had managed to find refugee before being drenched by the unexpected storm. Sadly for Sakura Haruno she was not one of those fortunate souls as she took refugee under one of the thousands of trees that shared her name.

"My mum is going to kill me!" She cried as she attempted to brush the slowly drying clumps of mud off her red dress and black tights that covered the skin before her knees. She turned her agitated expression towards the man leaning against the tree besides her, "this is your fault Itachi-sensei!"

Itachi looked at the pouting girl from the corner of his eye who only just reached his shoulders in height. He watched as she crossed her arms, her expression becoming more agitated with each second he delayed speaking. He did not know where she developed this short fuse but it would eventually lead to his loss of sanity. "You're exaggerating, she will understand," he stated calmly.

Sakura scoffed, "you haven't seen what she like! She nags me constantly about everything I do."

Itachi inwardly sighed, it was clear Sakura who had recently turned fifteen was a defiant rage of hormones at the moment. Just like his younger brother Sasuke. Despite only being four years her senior the eldest out of the Uchiha brothers was known and respected for the maturity he developed at young age. Which for him meant he could not understand what Sakura was going through but merely tolerate it, as he did with Sasuke.

"Can we just cancel the rest of our training and go to Ichiraku?" Sakura pleaded as she leaned against the rough wood besides Itachi. Her emerald orbs looked up at him with a gleam of hope.

Itachi found himself considering her suggestion, something he rarely did. Otherwise he would have definitely lost his sanity after she suggested he take her, Sasuke and Naruto on another camping trip, despite the failure of the first. But today she had shown dedication to their sparring match, insisting they continue until the rain fell so heavily she began slipping from the branches and into the puddles of mud below. Their earlier decision to wait out the unseasonable rain seemed to be in vain as the droplets became heavier. "I will make an exception today but you have to go home and change first," Itachi said sternly as he eyed her appearance, as well as being all over her clothes there was traces of mud through her long pink hair, causing it to cling to her pale skin.

"Fine but my mum will probably kill me before I make it out the door," Sakura sighed as she left the shelter of the tree. She placed her hands on her hips as she turned to face Itachi who was closed behind her.

"We'll meet there in an hour," Itachi said as he ignored he rain which dripped off his navy blue shirt, while his black pants were less effected by the weather. He placed a firm hand on top of Sakura's head, avoiding any mud in the process and ruffled her damp hair.

Sakura groaned as she unsuccessfully attempted to neaten her hair. "You should invite Sasuke," she muttered as she took off towards the village.

Itachi sighed as he too departed the training grounds and headed for the Uchiha Compound. With each day Sakura grew less subtle about her feelings towards Sasuke. Itachi could tell from observing the pairs interactions that it would not be long until one of the little fools admitted their feelings. Maybe he should attempt a man to man talk with his younger brother.

* * *

A breathless squeak escaped Sakura as she checked the time on the leather wristwatch decorated with small flowers. It was a hint Itachi had given in her in the form of a gift after she arrived late to their training and claimed she didn't know the time. She kept her red umbrella gripped tight in her hands as she ran through the deserted street. Not even the sunset was visible through the dark clouds covering the sky.

She left her umbrella at the entrance as she arrived at Ichiraku Ramen, a series of pants escaping her full lips as she did. With slight annoyance she noticed the droplets of water that managed to get onto her pink shirt matched with a black skirt and knee high boots. Of course her mother argued with her about the outfit being inappropriate for the weather, and as a sneeze escaped Sakura she found herself reluctantly agreeing.

Her eyes landed on Itachi who sat alone at the very end of the counter, his onyx eyes focused on the book in his hand.

"What are you reading?" Sakura questioned as she claimed the stool beside him.

"Harshirama Senju's biography," Itachi answered as he shut it with a gently snap and swapped it for a menu.

"You're always reading biographies and history books," Sakura groaned, she often insulted Itachi's literary choices despite reading a lot of them herself. The difference being she also read fiction novels.

Itachi shrugged off her comment with a smirk as his eyes skimmed the menu, "are you ready to order?"

As if on cue Teuchi approached the two, a huge smile across his aging face. "You're growing prettier every day Sakura."

"Thank you," Sakura said with a hint of embarrassment. She wasn't complimented on her looks often. "Could I get a bowl of the barbecue chicken please?"

"I will have the same, thank you," Itachi added as he closed his menu.

"Coming up right up!" Teuchi said happily as he turned back to the stove.

"Sasuke and Naruto will be here later," Itachi said as he turned his attention back to his book, flipping through the pages as he absorbed the information presented in small letters written in black ink.

"Ugh why Naruto as well?" Sakura sighed as she rested her head against her palm.

"They seem to come in a pair," Itachi said as his lips twitched into a smirk.

"You're telling me," Sakura groaned though her expression altered slightly when a bowl was placed in front of both her and Itachi.

Itachi closed his book for a second time, placing it back into the pocket of his navy pants. "Is there a reason you want to be alone with my brother?" He already questioned Sasuke, who went to great lengths to avoid the conversation. Which only proved Itachi's deduction to be correct, the pair were clearly romantically interested in one another.

Sakura choked on her mouthful of ramen as she turned her wide emerald eyes to Itachi. She gulped as her cheeks turned red, "it's not like that! I just ugh..."

"You just?" Itachi quirked a dark eyebrow, he was just teasing her now. Considering the amount of attitude she gave him, he figured it was justified.

"Hey Sakura!" A familiar voice called from behind the pair.

"Hey Naruto," Sakura said with a deadpan expression before her eyes noticed the bored looking Uchiha behind him. "Hey Sasuke!" She gleamed slightly.

Itachi shot a quick nod in Sasuke's direction before returning to his food. He noticed that Sasuke claimed the stool besides Sakura before Naruto could.

"How was training today?" He heard Sasuke question the girl besides him.

Itachi intentionally zoned out from their conversation as something outside the confines of Ichiraku caught his attention. Without a word he left, ignoring the questioning looks that followed him. He was greeted with the darkness as he stepped into the empty street, noting the rain had stopped at some point.

"Itachi Uchiha," a figure dressed a long black cloak and ANBU mask approached him from the shadows.

"Yes," Itachi said coolly.

"The Hokage would like a word with you."

Itachi knew it must have been important enough to send an ANBU to collect him. He looked back at the light seeping through the long white material hanging along the doorway. He caught a glimpse of Sasuke leaning towards his students ear, whatever he said caused her to laugh and Naruto to yell. He turned his attention back to the ANBU and nodded. "I will head there right away."

"Where did Itachi go?" Sakura questioned as she looked at the half eaten bowl of ramen he left behind. Her gaze eventually shifted to blue and onyx orbs.

Sasuke shrugged, "he does it all the time."

Sakura sighed quietly, Itachi had never run out on her before. "Do you think he'll come back?"

"Are you in love with Itachi or something Sakura?" Naruto laughed with a mouthful of ramen. There were already two empty bowls in front of him.

"What like you love Hinata Hyuga?!" Sakura shouted loud enough to be heard by all inside the small restaurant. Sadly for her the rain had been bad for business and they were the customers in the shop.

"Hey shut up!" Naruto retorted as he slammed his chopsticks onto the counter.

Sasuke remained silent as he attempted to enjoy his ramen while sitting in the middle of their shouting match.

"Don't say I love Itachi!" Sakura argued back.

"Oh yeah I forgot you have the hots for Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as he pointed to the Uchiha.

Sakura gasped and blushed as she jumped from her seat and ran from Ichiraku. She folded her arms over her chest in an attempt to protect herself as she was met with the cold. She couldn't explain her actions but in that moment she chose flight instead of fight. She watched her breath in the cold air that escaped her with angry puffs as she walked home.

"Sakura!" A voice echoed her name through the street.

The pink haired girl glanced over her shoulder, she was glad to see it was Sasuke jogging towards her and not Naruto. "Hey," she said softly as she noticed the red umbrella tucked under his arm, that's why he followed her...

"Are you okay?" Sasuke questioned as he held out the umbrella to her, she took it with a grateful nod.

"Yeah sorry for bailing," she laughed it off.

Sasuke shrugged as he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his black jacket, "if it makes you feel any better, I left Naruto with the bill."

"It does," Sakura smiled before nervously looking away. "I better head home."

"I'll walk you," Sasuke shrugged again as he began to walk in the direction of Sakura's house. He had been there only a couple of times but remembered it's location without much thought.

"Thanks," Sakura blushed as she caught up to the Uchiha, trying to match his fast pace.

A comfortable silence fell between the two, with nothing but the click of their heels and the mews of stray cats to fill the air. Sakura rubbed her hands up and down her arms in an attempt to warm herself.

"Here," Sasuke slid his jacket off and held it out to her.

Sakura's lips parted slightly in surprise before smiling as she accepted his offer. "Thank you," she whispered as she pulled the black material of her arms. She was comforted by the warmth and his smell that lingered in fabric.

"Itachi said you're doing well," Sasuke said as he stuffed his hands in the pockets of his shorts, now glad he decided to wear a long sleeve shirt under his jacket.

"I didn't think he'd even mention me," Sakura said with some surprise. From her knowledge Itachi had never spoken a word of praise about or to her.

"Well he tells my parents and I just eavesdrop," Sasuke admitted with a small smirk. "I guess he thinks I'd run off and tell you."

"I guess his assumption was right as always," Sakura giggled.

"I guess so," Sasuke mumbled as he looked at the girl walking besides him. It was only recently he begun to notice her - as Kiba had worded it - slammin' body. Along with her striking emerald eyes lit up whenever she saw him, or the way her full lips would smile whenever they talked about a common interest. He often wondered how her lips would feel against his.

"Sakura," Sasuke whispered as he stopped walking.

"Yeah?" Sakura said as she turned around to face him.

The Uchiha took a step forward, his onyx eyes starring at her intensely as he reached for her hand. Sasuke watched as her lips parted slightly, the warmth of her heavy breaths reaching him. With zero reluctance he claimed her inviting lips with his. He paused for a second and waited for any signs of rejection but instead she leaned her warm body into his. He took the opportunity to deepen the contact as he ran a his tongue over her bottom lip. She parted her lips more and welcomed his tongue with the taste of ramen still faintly in her mouth. He snacked his arms around her slender waist as he continued to lap his tongue over hers.

Sakura was the first to break the contact, not because she wanted to but the air had become thin in her lungs. She placed a hand on her that chest heaved as small desperate breathes escaped her. "S-sorry,"she whispered embarrassed and flustered.

"You don't need to apologize," Sasuke mumbled as he stuffed his hands back into his pockets and began walking again.

Sakura caught up to him again, still feeling the heat from his kiss on her lips. "So..." she said nervously as she looked at the Uchiha, his handsome features were calm.

Sasuke noticed her cheeks were tinted red and her lips were still parted, she was beautiful. "I like you," he mumbled as his eyes returned to the path covered in small pools of water ahead of them. He didn't mean his confession of his feelings to sound so childish and he hoped Sakura didn't think so.

Sakura looked at him as though she had seen a ghost, unsure if he had really just said those words to her. "I like you as well."

The Uchiha couldn't help but smile at her answer as he silently slid the hand closets to her out of his pocket and entwined their fingers.

"Sasuke," she said his name in a breathless voice as her mind tried to comprehend the contact being made between them. Not even an hour ago this kind of intimacy with the youngest Uchiha was a fantasy of hers but now she had felt his lips against hers and warmth of his touch. Her hormones were raging for more contact but she kept her composure.

"Hm?" Sasuke looked at her with a curious expression.

Sakura gulped as she starred into onyx hues, "does this make us... you know."

Sasuke chuckled lightly which caused Sakura to panic for a minute. Was this all some joke to him?

"You're my girlfriend," he didn't ask, he stated as his hand held her tighter. Sasuke was becoming aware of Sakura's growing admirers and if he didn't claim her as his now then someone else eventually would.

"Good," she smiled as she leaned her body closer to his.

The couple stopped outside Sakura's from front door, their eyes meeting with a shared excitement and curiosity towards the stage of their relationship. They were now officially more than friends, something they both welcomed but also felt intimidated by.

"I guess this is it," Sakura sighed with disappointment.

"Yeah," Sasuke shared her disappointment as he stuffed his hands pockets.

"Or..." A devious smile formed on her lips. "Do you remember how to get into my room?"

Sasuke nodded in response, he'd sneaked in a couple of times for innocent purposes when they were younger.

"Meet me in my room," Sakura whispered with a rebellious flicker in her eyes before she opened her front door.

"I'll see you later Sakura," Sasuke said with a wink. He knew her mother would be listening the moment the door creaked opened, he had witnessed her overbearing nature.

"Bye!" Sakura returned his wink as she disappeared behind the door.

With a smirk Sasuke headed for her bedroom window, he was excited to explore the benefits of their relationship.

* * *

"Wake up Sakura!" A stern voice growled.

With the movement of fabric the morning sun burned into the room.

"Close the curtains mum!" Sakura groaned as she shielded her tired eyes.

"You wouldn't be so tired if you didn't go running about in the cold on a week night," Mebuki sighed as she left the room.

Sakura smiled into her pillow as she recalled the night before. Sasuke stayed most of the night but left long before sunrise to prepare for a mission he was leaving for today. She wasn't pleased that she slept through him leaving or that she wouldn't see him for the next two days. But she couldn't feel bad for herself for too long since the Uchiha was now hers!

She slid from her bed and stretched in one swift movement. Since the rain had cut short her training with Itachi yesterday, she knew he wouldn't go easy on her today. She wondered if Sasuke had the chance to tell Itachi. She could already guess his reaction, a slight roll of the eyes, followed by a stern expression and brief lecture about priorities.

A sigh escaped Sakura's plump lips as she relaxed into the soft grass of the training grounds. The entire training ground seemed to return to it's beauty overnight, with the grass looking thicker and greener and the cherry blossom trees decorated in vibrant pink flowers.

She tucked her arms behind her head as she waited patiently. It was uncharacteristic for Itachi to show up late on any occasion, he was either a few minutes or on time. She watched the birds that danced in the sky above her.

"Sakura!" Naruto's voice called her from her daze.

Lazily Sakura sat up, resting her hands behind her in the grass. "What are you doing here Naruto?" She questioned with a slight sourness to her voice. She was still upset about last night.

"My dad sent me here..." Naruto paused as his blue eyes lowered to the green pasture around his sandals.

"Just spit it out," Sakura said as she stood to her feet, crossing her arms over her chest.

"It's Itachi," Naruto nervously fiddled with his own thumbs. "Last night a scroll with a forbidden technique on it was stolen and Itachi has gone missing."

Sakura lowered her gaze, "is this another one of your stupid pranks? Because it isn't funny."

"No it isn't Sakura! I swear!" Naruto waved his hands in front of defensively. "I'm sorry Sakura, dad sent me here to warn you before the news spreads through the village."

Sakura had difficulty absorbing the information given to her. Itachi would not give up everything for a forbidden technique, even the mere idea of it was just absurd. She lowered in her arms as she clenched her fist into tight balls, "I don't believe you."

"Sakura," Naruto gulped. "Itachi is being considered a missing-nin."

The young kunoichi looked at her friend in shock before her clenched fist met Naruto's chin.

"What was that for?" Naruto sulked as he rubbed the now red and tender area.

"I was just making sure I wasn't dreaming," Sakura whispered as she lowered her shaking body back onto the grass, shock going through her system as she still tried to comprehend the news of Itachi's uncharacteristic betrayal.

"Does Sasuke know?" She in a hoarse whisper as she pulled her legs into her chest.

"Not yet but they've called him and Kakashi-sensei back from their mission," Naruto said as he sat besides her, a comforting hand resting on her shoulder. "Dad wants to question you both about any behavioral changes you might have noticed recently."

"There wasn't any," Sakura said with a pout as her chin rested against her knees. Before a forced smile crept across her lips, "do you want to spar with me?"

Naruto blink a few times at her sudden mood change, "sure."

"I won't go easy!" Sakura declared as she started running into the center of the large field. In that moment she realized ignorance was truly bliss. She wanted to ignore the ache in her chest and carry on as though Itachi was just running late, at least for a little while.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked chapter one! The next chapter will begin with a four year time skip. Thank you so much for taking the time to read this :) **


	2. Chapter Two

Emerald eyes opened hazily to a room coated by shadows and a limited source of sunlight that crept from behind large white curtains. A groan escaped Sakura Haruno's full lips as her small fist collided with her alarm clock, crushing it in the process. It was the third this year to be accidentally dismantled by Sakura, making it safe to assume the medic was not a fan of early mornings. Sakura moved into an upright position, keeping her legs stretched under the thin red sheets while bringing a hand to her forehead as a familiar grogginess hit her.

Her eyes wandered to the undisturbed raven haired man sleeping beside her, a warm smile crawled onto her lips. Sasuke Uchiha managed to look perfect even in his sleep, with his muscular physique revealed down to his hips wrapped in the red sheets. His lips slightly parted and arms resting behind his head.

Sakura's gaze eventually lowered to her own body dressed in nothing but one of the Uchiha's black shirts with his family crest sown into the back. Her own clothes had been hastily discarded to floor during an intimate moment last night. She blushed at the memory.

Sliding her aching legs off the bed onto the soft carpeted floor she tiptoed towards the bathroom.

Sakura instantly became self conscious as she studied her ravished appearance in the small mirror above the white marble basin. She was grateful Sasuke was a heavy sleeper and wouldn't be subjected to seeing her unappealing appearance. Her long pastel pink hair was a mess of mattered knots and curls while her pale face showed evidence of poorly washed off makeup. She rarely put such effort into her appearance but last night she had dinner with Sasuke's parents, which she never enjoyed. Mikoto was welcoming and kind but she could see the disapproval in Fugaku's eyes whenever he bothered to acknowledge her, he clearly wanted Sasuke to date within the clan. He had a similar attitude when she trained under Itachi.

Sakura winced as she ran a brush through her hair, attempting to tame the pastel pink mess. She was satisfied when it was untangled enough to tie into a high ponytail that reached down to her shoulders. Returning the brush back to the basin cabinet she turned the cold water tap on and began collecting a pool of water into her cupped hands before splashing it onto her face. It was one of her morning rituals and an effective way to herself up. Hastily patting a towel against her skin she returned to scrutinizing her appearance in the mirror. Considering she only had a maximum of four hours sleep she did not look too bad. The only evidence was the dark circles under her eyes. An issue that was fixable with makeup.

Sakura discarded the Uchiha's black shirt to the white tiled floor and swapped it for her usual red shirt, black shorts and grey apron that were conveniently at the very top of the pile of washing in the corner of the bathroom.

She tiptoed back into the dark bedroom to retrieve her black boots, sitting at the end of the bed as she did up the zip that tightened the material around her slim milky white calves. She looked over her shoulder at the Uchiha who was now lying on his stomach, half his face buried into the navy pillow beneath him. His eyes fluttered slightly but remained closed.

Sakura walked around to his side of the bed and tenderly moved a stray hair that tickled against his eyes. "I'm off now Sasuke," she whispered as she placed a chaste kiss on his cheek. "Enjoy your day off you lucky bastard."

With those departing words Sakura left their bedroom and rushed for the front door. Despite waking up late, she would still get to work at the hospital on time.

* * *

Sakura glared at the chart gripped in her hands, annoyance was clear across her beautiful features as she turned her glare to the man lying in the hospital bed in front of her. "This is your fourth visit this month Uzumaki! I don't understand how a shinobi on your scale could sustain so many injuries during a simple training exercise!" She growled as her eyes studied the colourful mixture of bouquets left by his girlfriend Hinata Hyuga and his mother Kushina. She wouldn't be surprised if both women kept a florist on standby.

Naruto Uzumaki flashed Sakura his usual carefree smile as he rested his hands behind his head. His legs, torso and head covered in fresh bandages. "My students can be a handful!" He laughed sheepishly as his grin grew wider. At eighteen years old Naruto was a renowned Jounin with his own Genin Squad. Along with his talents and being the son of the now retired Fourth Hokage, he was a well known and respected member of the community.

Sakura sighed, "I know you mean well but you can't keep going easy on them! Otherwise they'll never learn."

"Hey! I remember Itachi use to go easy on you sometimes as well!" Naruto retorted, clearly forgetting that name was taboo for two of his friends. Sakura obviously being one of them. Regret immediately came over him as her expression changed from annoyed to sadden. "I'm really sorry Sakura, I shouldn't have said that."

"It's okay Naruto," Sakura said as she forced a smile. "But if you ever mention that name to me again... I will beat you until every bone in your body breaks."

Naruto gulped at the medics threat. He was too familiar with Sakura's crazy strength and knew better than to be on the receiving end of her anger. "I promise I won't say his name again!" He cried as he raised his hands defensively.

The smile remained on Sakura's lips as she aimed the clipboard filled with Naruto's medical information for his face, as always she hit her target. "Get plenty of rest Naruto," she said over her shoulder as exited the room.

"Thanks Sakura," Naruto groaned as he rubbed his bright red nose.

Sakura couldn't help but walk with slumped shoulders and her eyes lowered to floor as she went to check up on her next patient. She had suppressed Itachi from her thoughts after he stole a forbidden scroll and abandoned the village four years ago. He didn't provide anyone with an explanation or a goodbye. She tried to maintain her composure as the painful memories came flooding back. She was glad this melt down had come early in the morning when no one was occupying the currently empty hallways. The only sound was the squeak of her boots.

As the familiar hot sensation of tears began to fall down Sakura cheeks she took refuge in a nearby janitors closet, in a desperate attempt to hide her current state from the world. Her body trembled as she tried to fight her weakness and hold herself together. But failed as she fell to her knee and the tears fell heavier. She clenched her fist that rested in her lap into tight little balls.

Sakura hadn't cried over Itachi since the months she spent locked away in her room after he left. She thought all her tears towards the Uchiha's betrayal were gone but apparently there was still a large quantity left. She couldn't talk to the one person who would understand her sadness and confusion. The subject was never discussed between the two of them. At least not mutually as the younger Uchiha was prone to getting drunk and accusing Sakura of being the reason his brother left the village with no further contact. But those accusations were always followed by flowers and chocolates but never a spoken apology, he was a Uchiha after all.

Sakura eventually calmed herself by inhaling and exhaling deeply as she dried her tears with the sleeve of her lab coat, not caring about the make up that stained the white material.

"Hey Sakura," a knock on the door caused her to jump. "I saw you run in here, are you okay?"

Sakura recognized the voice as one of her colleagues, Tsubaki. Tsubaki was a petite, dark haired woman who was known for her overly kind nature. Sakura thanked kami it was her and not Ino Yamanaka who found her crying. No doubt Ino would question and taunt her relentlessly. "Yeah, I'm fine!" Sakura called out as she stood to her feet. She opened the door with hesitance, unsure of an explanation as to why she was clearly crying in a janitors closet.

A sincere smile crawled across Tsubaki's beautiful features as she placed a comforting hand on Sakura's shoulder. She was a few inches shorter than Sakura, and her lab coat was a few sizes too big. "Lady Tsunade wishes to see you in her office immediately and after that you can go home. You look a bit ill Sakura, I can follow up on the rest of your patients."

Sakura looked at her with surprise before a small smile graced her lips. "Thank you Tsubaki," she said with a small bow, she rarely took time off but today she could use a long bath and a drink.

"I'll see you tomorrow Sakura!" Tsubaki echoed through the vacant hallway as the pair walked off in opposite directions.

* * *

Sakura inhaled as she knocked on one of the large wooden doors in front of her. She wasn't sure what Tsunade would want from her, hopefully it was too earlier for even Tsunade to encourage the kunoichi to drink with her.

The door opened and she was greeted with a familiar face. "Kotetsu," she said with a quick nod as she walked past the dark haired male.

"Sakura," Kotetsu nodded back, a smile formed across his lips as he subtly admired her figure as she walk towards the Hokage's desk.

Tsunade kept her attention on the form in front of her, she signed along a dotted line before raising her caramel eyes to the woman she had ordered to see. "Kotetsu! Take this folder to Shizune," Tsunade called to man standing by the door as she tucked a stack of papers into a green folder.

"Yes Lady Tsunade," Kotetsu said with a nod and rushed steps as he took the folder and left the room, leaving the two women alone.

A devious smile crawled across her lips as soon as the door clicked shut. "It was just a folder full of doodles I did of Tonton," the Fifth Hokage laughed lightly as she leaned back into her chair. "I figured we should be alone to discuss this."

Sakura felt a nervous lump build in her throat. "Discuss what?"

Tsunade took a second to clear her throat, making the uncertain tension in the room build. "I know you have chosen to pursue a career in medicine but I have a A-rank mission for you," she began, her eyes not breaking contact with Sakura's. "I have received intel that a club on the outskirts of Water Country has become popular among missing-nin. I would like to use this opportunity to get more information on the lowlife bastards and find out if anything is going on that could be harmful towards Konoha. While there you will posing as one of the clubs 'sake girls' and gather information."

"Sake girl?" Sakura said with a slight frown, she had never heard of the term 'sake girl' before. But then she wasn't much of a club goer.

"They're girls who the club employs to encourage men to buy more drinks," Tsunade answered as she crossed her arms over her overdeveloped chest. "This particular club is known for hosting meetings between a lot of dodgy figures and they often have a girl in the room to pour them drinks. That would be your main objective but..."

A chill grew in the air for Sakura as Tsunade delayed the continuation of her sentence. "I've also been informed they have rooms for girls to perform other _services_ in if the customer wants to pay extra."

Sakura starred at Tsunade dumbfounded as she absorbed the information being given to her. "I understand that these types of mission can be useful for gathering information. But why me?"

"Itachi Uchiha was one of the best spies Konoha ever had and he passed those techniques onto you," Tsunade said with a simple shrug. "Not to mention you have trained under me, have experience with men and you're beautiful."

Sakura gulped as she ignored the mention of Itachi's name, Tsunade wouldn't tolerate her tears for someone considered a traitor.

This type of mission was designed to catch the target when their guard was lowered, and with the factors of alcohol and beautiful women it was not hard to achieve. These missions came with being a kunoichi but she had been out of the shinobi field for the past two years. "I actually don't have that much experience with men," she bit her lip nervously. She had only been with one man and was content with keeping it that way.

Tsunade sighed as a stern expression overtook her attractive features, "you're the best one for the job at this point in time. I myself had missions like these in my heyday! It's six months to a year. That's all."

Sakura fought the urge to scrunch her face disapprovingly as she placed her hands on her hips. She couldn't accept this type of mission, she had her duties as a medic and Sasuke to consider. And she knew her boyfriend of four years would not sit by idly and allow his girlfriend to become a 'sake girl' at some sleazy club. "I'm sorry Tsunade but I cannot accept," she stated sternly.

"Is that so Sakura?" Tsunade quirked a blonde eyebrow, "I will give you until tomorrow night to decide. You are excused."

Sakura bowed as she exited the room just as Kotetsu was returning. She kept a straight face as she walked past the Hokage's temporary guard, who was covering for Genma while he was on vacation. A sigh escaped her lips as the door closed behind her and she started walking through the green carpeted hallway with pictures lining the wooden walls.

She wondered why Tsunade would give her time to think over the offer she had already rejected, there was nothing appealing about the mission that would have her reconsider her decision. She loved her life in Konoha and she doubted that would change between two sunsets and one dawn.

At least now she was free to spend the rest of her day with Sasuke.

* * *

Sakura raised her keys to the lock of her front door to find it was already opened. She was certain Sasuke wouldn't be up this early on his day off and surely she had a locked it properly before leaving this morning? She dismissed it as an error on her behalf and dropped her keys back into the pocket of her apron. The door opened with a familiar creak as she entered their apartment. The navy curtains that hid the door to their balcony were yet to be opened, along with the matching smaller curtains in the kitchen. She noticed the sink was empty of any dishes, confirming Sasuke wasn't up yet.

"Hey Sasuke I got off work early!" Sakura yelled out as she walked from the kitchen and into the small hallway leading to their bedroom. She quirked a brow as she noticed the wooden door painted white was a couple of inches open and without any hesitance she pushed it open.

"Sasuke wh-"

_(One year ago)_

_"Sakura, I'm going out for a beer with the guys," Sasuke called from the front door. His keys were clasped in his hands and a smile tugged on his lips as Sakura appeared from the kitchen. _

_"Don't drink yourself stupid," she ordered as she approached him, wrapping her hands around his waist. "I want you home safely!" This request was followed by a peck on the lips._

_"I can't promise that with Naruto," he winked as his hands moved to her hips._

_"If that's the case, just come home," Sakura giggled, her emerald eyes starring into his onyx. __She squeaked as Sasuke wrapped his arms around her slim body, pulling her against him as he pressed his lips into hers. _

_"I'd be an idiot not to come home to you," Sasuke whispered in her ear before placing soft kissed along her jawline. After placing one last chaste kiss on her forehead, he was out the door. _

_Sakura was the perfect girl for him, even despite her occasional anger outburst over unwashed dishes or dirty clothes left on the bedroom floor. She was still happy to allow him some time out with friends. Unlike Naruto who was constantly with or running errands for his girlfriend Hinata, though Sasuke did have a feeling it was by choice not force. _

_At the bar Sasuke was greeted by the usual Konoha gang who had a drink waiting for him. He greeted them all with a nod as he took a seat at the end of the booth. "Where's Naruto?" He questioned the group of off duty shinobi._

_"Dinner with the Hyuga's," Choji chuckled with a drink in his hand. He had gotten slimmer over the course of puberty. "He is so whipped!"_

_Sasuke grinned at Choji's comments as he downed the entire beer in front of him. That also explained Neji's absence._

_"Aye it's Hinata Hyuuga. You can't blame a guy!" Proclaimed an overly intoxicated and Akamaru-less Kiba and the rest agreed. "Actually, speaking of babes how's Sakura?"_

_Sasuke rolled his eyes, "she's doing well." The rest were single and wish they could have a girl like Sakura. Sasuke took pride in knowing that. "Let's get some more drinks in, I need to catch up to you guys!" He stated and the group cheered._

_Dozens of rounds later it was just Sasuke and Shikamaru. "Sasuke, I'm sorry to leave ya but I really have to get home."_

_"All good, I should probably get home to my woman," Sasuke replied with a slight slur._

_"Do you need any help man?" Shikamaru asked as he stood to his feet with a slight wobble._

_"Nah you go on home, I have to go the opposite way to you anyway. I'll be fine." Sasuke said with a lazy thumbs up._

_"Get home safe or Sakura will kill ya," Shikamaru said with a light chuckle as he wobbled off. _

_Sasuke would stumble home but apparently he had one beer too many and was too scared to even stand up. His blurred vision disguised the features of a blonde who sat in the booth across from him._

_"Sasuke, do you need some help getting home?" The blonde questioned. Her voice was low and seductive._

_"Just let me buy you a drink first." Sasuke said flirtatiously, he didn't see the harm in a bit of flirting._

_The blonde giggled, "if you want but I have drinks and a hot tub back at mine. We could always go back there?"_

_Sasuke paused for a second but whatever common sense he had was gone. "Sure, let's go." __He slurred and stood up. She took his arm and led him out of the bar. _

_As soon as the front door slammed shut Sasuke's shirt was on the floor. While the blonde woman's clothing was left in a scattered trail leading out the balcony door, towards the promised hot tub. With her clothes completely gone the blonde slipped into the hot water with an exaggerated moan. "Come on in Sasuke, the waters so good."_

_Sasuke stumbled slightly as the woman signaled for him to join her._

_"You know you want to," she enticed him with a devious smile._

_Sasuke removed the rest of his clothing, carelessly discarding it to the ground before sliding into the hot water. His excitement was clear as his eyes lingered over the blonde's magnificent body. With lust motivating him he gripped her slender wrist and pulled her onto his lap. _

_"You are so fucking beautiful," Sasuke whispered as he began to attack the nap of her neck. _

_She responded with an approving moan as her hands gripped his shoulders. _

_Sasuke roughly ran his hands up and down her body, squeezing her large breast as he did. He was rewarded with another moan. __This goddess smelt of vanilla, unlike Sakura who carried the scent of the flowers that shared her name. __Another moan escaped the noisy blonde as he continued to feel her body. Their lips met in a heated kiss that lasted until they ran out of breath._

_"I want you," he growled and she complied. _

_The moan that escaped his lips as she onto his hard member was the last thing the Uchiha remembered._

_The next morning the Uchiha woke up naked and hungover. He rolled over expecting to be met with the emerald eyes he loved waking up next to, but to his shock he was met with the blue eyes of Ino Yamanaka. _

_ "Good morning Sasuke," she purred as she pressed her lips against his._

_Within seconds Sasuke was on the other side of the room, holding a white sheet around his lower half. __"What the fuck Ino!" He shouted._

_"Calm down Sasuke!" She replied, "This kind of thing happens all the time!"_

_"Not to someone like Sakura," Sasuke growled as he hastily searched for his clothes._

_Ino looked displeased by this comment, "you know Sakura isn't as innocent as you think she is!"_

_"What do you mean?" Sasuke questioned with a frown as he stopped his actions. _

_"Well," Ino formed an innocent expression, "you're not the only Uchiha she had feelings for. She told me how her heart was set on Itachi until she knew he was leaving." This of course was a lie, something Ino had a talent in. But she knew Sasuke would believe her. She was Sakura's 'best friend' after all. The truth was, she always liked Sasuke and felt nothing but bitter hatred towards Sakura when her and Sasuke began dating. It became her goal to break up the pair and take Sasuke for herself._

_Sasuke shook his head, "no way…"_

_"Face it Sasuke," Ino whispered, "even someone as perfect as Sakura has secrets."_

_Sasuke sat at the edge of the double bed. Placing his head in his hand he let out a long sigh. "If that's true... then our whole relationship has been lie…" even the man Sasuke was, he couldn't stop the tears. He loved Sakura and when Itachi left she was there…was that the reason she stayed? Because he resembled Itachi? Questions and false answers filled Sasuke's mind. They started going out the night before Itachi left. She could have easily known…_

_Ino wrapped her arms around Sasuke waist, "its okay hunny. You've still got me and I'd never do anything to hurt you." She kissed the back of his head._

"Sasuke what the hell are you doing?" Sakura questioned as a giggle escaped her plump lips. She remained in the doorway as she studied the Uchiha who laid on his back, completely naked with his hands tucked behind his head.

Sasuke formed a grin, "I was waiting for you to come home of course."

"Oh really?" Sakura said with a quirked pink brow. She slowly unzipped the front of her shirt, revealing a white lace bra. "I was planning to take a nice long bath with some sake if you want to join me?"

"I'll join you in a second," Sasuke replied with a grin as he sat up. "I forgot to let the cat out."

"I'll go warm things up," Sakura returned his grin as she headed for the bathroom, closing the bedroom door behind her.

Sasuke jumped off the bed and raced for the built-in closet, he cautiously opened the door to an annoyed looking Ino, who managed to dress herself perfectly in the dark confided space. "That was too close," Sasuke whispered with a sigh as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Whatever," Ino growled as she pushed past him and walked towards the bedroom window, angrily pulling the curtains apart. "I can't believe that bitch interrupted! Having sex with her must be like humping a plank of wood!"

"Don't get jealous," Sasuke grinned as he approached the fuming blonde. He cupped her face between his hands as he placed a quick kiss on her pouting lips. He would never tell Ino that Sakura was in fact better in bed. They had been together long enough to know exactly what the other liked. Though he did enjoy the blondes body and adventurous style.

"See ya," Ino muttered bitterly as opened the window, she slid her legs out first before jumping onto the roof of the building a story lower then them. She shot a glare in Sasuke's direction before disappearing.

Sasuke leaned out the window, inhaling the cool afternoon breeze as he did. This was becoming stressful for the Uchiha.

He entered the bathroom silently, closing the door behind him. The lights were off but a mixture of candles spread throughout the room provided enough light for him to see the beautiful woman relaxing in the white porcelain tub. Her pastel pink hair was tied into a messy bun as her head rested against the tiled wall behind the bath. Her breast were concealed by bubbles but her toned legs were exposed and propped out of the water on the other side of the tub. A small bottle of sake was gripped in her hand as the other signaled for him to join her. Sasuke took a moment to appreciate her beauty as the flickering flames of the candles danced in her lustful emerald orbs.

Sasuke slid his already naked body into the hot water and positioned Sakura to settle between his long legs, with her back against his toned chest. He moved his hands to her shoulders and began to massage the smooth skin tenderly, placing a kiss on the back of her head as he did. A hint of guilt struck through him during this intimate moment, for not even an hour ago he was enjoying the moans of another woman in their bed.

Sakura relaxed against the Uchiha as he continued to massage her aching muscles. She brought the bottle to her lips and took a small sip, savoring the taste that brought her to relax further. "Want any?" She whispered softly, holding the bottle into his view.

"No thanks," Sasuke whispered as he brought his lips to her ear. He was taken back when Sakura stiffened slightly under his touch, as though she had realized something.

She looked over her shoulder, her emerald orbs taking in the handsome face she admired. "Earlier you said you had to let the cat out... but we don't have a cat," she said with furrowed brows. She had so much on her mind coming home that his bizarre comment had not registered with her until now.

Sasuke chuckled as his arms snaked around her waist and pulled her back into his chest. "Next doors cat keeps getting in, I was too lazy to chase it out sooner," he said as he ran a hand along her abdomen, feeling the muscles tense whenever he brushed a sensitive spot.

A smirk crawled across his lips when Sakura giggled, she trusted him enough not to ask any further questions. He was certain he was safe for another day.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for the reviews, follows and favs! :) **


	3. Chapter Three

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed or added this fic to their favorites!**

**I've only just started getting back into writing so if anyway has any tips or advice for making my story better, I am completely open to constructive criticism. **

**But enough rambling, I hope you guys enjoy! :)**

* * *

Sakura released a yawn into the steamy air as she slipped a white bathrobe over her shoulders, the plush material stopping at her knees. She switched on the light before moving to each candle, blowing them out with soft puffs. She looked to the man with his back to her who was drying his raven black hair with a towel, her emerald eyes admired the body that only minutes ago was entangled with hers.

"What do you want for dinner?" She asked her lover as she opened the door. A rush of cool air swept into the room causing her to shiver as she adjusted to the colder temperature. A pool of orange light filled their apartment as the sun had begun to set, their bath had gone for longer than the pair realized.

"We could just get take out?" Sasuke answered as he wrapped the large towel around his hips.

Sakura scoffed, "you suggest take out every night! Though I could go for some dumplings."

Sasuke moved towards the petite woman, his arms snaking around her waist as his lips moved to her ear. "How about I go get you some dumplings?"

"You're quite the gentle man," Sakura whispered as she placed two hands on his broad chest, her lips brushed against his neck. She placed place a kiss on the soft skin, earning a delighted purr from the man in front of her.

"Don't speak too soon," Sasuke chuckled against her ear, his hand slipped through the open V of her robe and cupped one of her perky breast. "I expect something in return when I get back."

Sakura's cheeks reddened during the contact. "Again?" She said breathlessly as she moved her body closer to his. She could never resist him, and he knew that.

"Yep," he said simply as his thumb brushed against a hard pink bud. "It's your fault for always looking so ravish-able."

Emerald eyes rolled slightly, "I haven't eaten all day so your offer of dumplings might appease me enough for such activities."

Sasuke grinned as he moved back until his face was close to hers. "I will fulfill any desire of yours my goddess," he teased.

Sakura giggled as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Well you better hurry!"

Sasuke smacked her behind as he past her in the doorway, a low chuckle escaping his lips as he did.

The pink haired medic relaxed into navy pillow propped against the eggshell wall and red sheets still tangled around the bed from this morning. She slid one side of her robe down, revealing her collarbone and crest of her breast. She didn't need to do anything with her legs that were already barely covered by the white material.

A smirk formed on her lips as she heard to the front door creak and footsteps approaching the bedroom. The silver knob rattled as the door opened and Sasuke appeared holding a plastic bag, a grin formed across his features at the sight before him.

"Not going to eat first?" He quirked a brow as he placed the bag on the wooden desk close to the door. His eyes not leaving Sakura's toned and barely clothed form as he did.

"I want to dessert first," she giggled at her own joke.

Sasuke shook his head as he pulled the high collared black shirt over his shoulder and discarded it carelessly. Next came his pants that fell to the floor with a swoosh, leaving him in nothing but a pair of red boxers that matched their sheets.

Sakura eyed his slim yet muscular physique in awe, unable to believe it was all hers. It almost made her feel inadequate to the Uchiha. Her body was nice, with a tiny waist and curvy hips but Sasuke was in a whole other league. She would compare him to a god but she didn't want to inflate his ego any further.

Sasuke eyed the temptress and what she was offering as he stalked over to the bed. His eyes focusing on the skin between her collar bone and half revealed breast. He climbed on top of her, moving his hands over whatever pieces of smooth pale flesh were revealed as his lips moved to the skin of her collarbone.

She let a soft whimper escape her lips as Sasuke pulled the top of her robe off her shoulders and began to cup the warm mounds underneath. The more aroused he grew the rougher kisses and squeezes became. He attacked her neck small nips that earned him another held back moan. Much to the Uchiha's frustration Sakura was self conscious about moaning when they were intimate, that is one comparison where Ino was the winner as the blonde was overly vocal. The closets he got to a moan from her were brief whimpers that would fall deaf on untrained ears.

Sasuke eventually lowered his kissed until he had one of her pink buds clamped between his teeth, while his hand worked the breast being neglected.

Sakura could feel her cheeks become hot as tension began to build inside her. She knew Sasuke enjoyed taking his time, it was his way of teasing her. Biting her lip as she held back a moan she turned her head away, her body going limp as she was met with some unexpected.

A piece of bright yellow material was tucked tauntingly under Sasuke's pillow. Her hand shook slightly as she moved it from the sheets to the piece of yellow cotton. Her breath hitched as she eyed the cheap pair of panties that had been hidden under her boyfriends pillow. Her mind went blank and her body became limp as her world came to a stop. Sasuke didn't notice, his attention still firmly on the petite body beneath him.

The feeling of teeth biting into her soft mound of flesh brought Sakura back to reality. "Get off me," she said in a hoarse whisper a tears pooled in her eyes.

"What?" Sasuke said as he pulled away, resting on his legs. Surely he just heard her wrong?

His onyx eyes widened as he noticed the familiar yellow panties in his girlfriends hands. He tried to keep a straight face as anger washed over him, he should have expected Ino to pull a stunt like this. She had been pressuring him to leave Sakura for sometime now, he amused her with the notion but he never considered it for real.

A wave of guilt washed over him as tears began to stream down Sakura's pale cheeks and her breathing became heavy. "Sakura I-"

"Don't," she hissed as she threw the material into his face. "I know they're not mine because I wouldn't wear this hideous colour. So who do they belong to Sasuke?"

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair, what was he going to do? It wasn't just Sakura he had to deal with, if his infidelity got out he would have to deal with being judged by his family and peers. "I never meant it to go this far," he said remorsefully. "It just happened."

"Who?" She growled, her hands curling into tight fist. The murderous anger was clear on her usually gentle face. He had seen her angry, but not this angry.

Sasuke swallowed, he knew once he spoke his other lovers name he couldn't take it back. It was her best friend. They had both betrayed Sakura's trust.

"Ino."

Sakura looked at Sasuke with wide, confused eyes. "Ino," she repeated is a faint voice as her throat became dry. It didn't take long for the anger to return, her eyes still streaming with tears. "So you've been fucking my best friend," the words escaped her lips in a painful chuckle, like a sick joke was being played on her.

Sakura couldn't believe her luck, two relationship had just been crumbled within a few minutes. Two people she trusted and cherished had destroyed that and why? Did they love one another? Sakura began to think all her bonds were cursed, first Itachi leaves, she looses her father to a heart attack which results in her mum not wanting anything to do with her and now this.

"How long?" Her voice was cold as she moved from the bed towards the closet, pulling out a backpack and hastily filling it with her favorite items of clothes, make up and a family photo. and a old wristwatch that held a lot of sentimental value to the medic. She wondered what Itachi would say? She knew he wouldn't approve of Sasuke's behavior despite the love he had for his brother.

"A year."

"A year!" Sakura scoffed as the past year they had spent together suddenly began tainted by his infidelity.

"Ino told me the truth," Sasuke said as he stood too his feet, still in his boxers. He went to wipe away a tear, but she backed away. He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her face lose to his. "I know you were in love with Itachi."

"What the hell are you on about? You know I always loved you!" Sakura shouted as she unsuccessfully attempted to escape Sasuke's grip. Her body trembling with anger over his accusation. "Itachi was my sensei for fuck sake!"

Sasuke rested his forehead against her. A part of him knew it wasn't true but he needed something to justify his actions. Truthfully he did not know why he had continued to see Ino after that night he drank too much and made the big mistake. He moved his face away from hers, "you're the only woman I had been with, I guess I wanted to experience it with someone else."

_smack_

She left a small red hand print on his pale cheek. "Stop trying to think of fucking excuses! When it's already pretty simple, you're just a lying, cheating bastard!"

_smack_

Sakura starred in shock as she raised a hand to her now burning cheek, her lips parted slightly. Sasuke had never hit her before. She pushed against his chest until he let go of her hair.

Sasuke starred at the offending hand, he had never hit a woman before. "Sakura... I'm sorry," his voice was low as he raised his eyes to see the mark he had left on her skin and the continuous tears that flowed from her eyes. "I didn't mean to..."

She flinched as he raised his hand and gently rubbed her cheek, trying to soothe the irritated skin.

"Please don't go," Sasuke pleaded. "I know I fucked up but I promise to end things. I can change."

Sakura looked at him skeptically, as an internal battle raged on inside her on whether to stay or go. But the aching in her chest and knots in her stomach reminded her the pain would not go away quickly. And she knew the trust she once had would never fully return.

And then Tsunade's request from earlier today came to mind. She had a chance to escape this pain with a purpose, she could help her village from far away. She wouldn't have to worry about running into Ino or Sasuke. Deep down she knew there was little chance of her salvaging those relationships while being happy in the process.

Sakura looked at the moonlight that crept through their open open window. If the house across from them wasn't vacant the occupants would have a full view of their fight. She brushed past Sasuke and pulled the white curtains shut. The white bathrobe still hanging loosely around her body.

"I don't feel well, I'm going to bed," she forced a smile as she turned to face Sasuke, tears still escaping the ducks of her eyes. She felt slightly sick as she removed the robe and slide under the red sheets and navy blanket, she couldn't help but imagine the disgusting acts Sasuke had committed with her best friend in their bed.

"Would you mind if I joined you?" Sasuke questioned as he flicked the light switch off. The moon which crept under the curtains provided enough light for him to find his way to the large bed.

"Sure," Sakura answered bluntly as the Uchiha crawled in bedside her.

Though she could feel the heat of his body, she was glad the Uchiha made no attempt at touching her. She had made up her mind, as soon as he fell asleep she would leave. She knew it wasn't the most dignified way to leave a former a lover but she wanted to avoid further tears and pleads for her to stay. And with her out of the picture Sasuke wouldn't have to sneak around with Ino, she thought bitterly.

Sakura wasn't sure how long she was starring at the growing patch of moonlight across their floor before soft snores began to escape Sasuke, assuring her he was asleep. Shifting into stealth mode she tiptoed across the soft carpet towards the bag she had packed earlier.

She dressed her naked form in a over-sized black shirt and grey shorts before slipping on her usual knee high boots. She flung one of the backpack straps over her shoulder as she headed for the door. She glanced back at Sasuke who was still sound asleep, his back to her.

Shedding a few more tears she exited the apartment they had shared for the past two years. No part of her wanting to turn back.

* * *

"Do you ever go home?" Sakura questioned with a smirk as she entered the Hokage's office. It was just past midnight and Tsunade was still at her desk, a pen in one hand and a sake bottle in the other.

Tsunade's caramel eyes took a second to scrutinize Sakura's appearance, it looked like she got dressed in the dark, her loose pink tresses were a mess, a backpack was flung over her shoulder and her eyes were red and swollen. Concern fell over the intoxicated Hokage, but she kept herself from prying. "Changed your mind?" She questioned simply.

Sakura sniffled slightly as she nodded. "I was wondering if we could make it a year and if it's going successfully, possibly longer? I could even travel around for a while."

It became clearer to Tsunade that Sakura was trying to escape something, with her broken voice and pleas to leave the village for an indefinite amount of time. "Sakura, you do realize what this mission may involve?" she questioned with a quirked brow.

"I don't care," Sakura replied with a shrug.

A smile formed across Tsunade's lips at her sudden attitude change, "you leave Wednesday morning."

"I was hoping to leave immediately," Sakura said sheepishly.

"Well if that's the case," Tsunade grabbed a thick brown envelope from the top draw of her desk, throwing it at Sakura. "That's your allowance for this month. It should be enough for you to set yourself up and once you start working we'll lower your budget to save the village money."

Sakura rolled her eyes at the last comment. "What if the club doesn't hire me?"

"This should have everything you want to know. Just make sure it stays confidential," Tsunade reached for another envelope, this one was larger and thinner. "As for getting the job, go in and ask! Make sure you're wearing something revealing. As you know the girls do extra services and the owner takes a percentage from their earnings so they hire as many attractive women as they can. If Jiraiya were here he'd be able to brief you better than me."

Sakura cringed at the thought of running into Jiraiya at a place like that, the older she got the less censored he became around her. Though she wasn't keen on the sexual nature of the mission it was a new challenge and a chance for to escape the situation with Sasuke and Ino. At the moment she wanted to loose herself in a new world, even if it was full of missing-nins.

"There shouldn't be much of a risk factor of your identity being discovered since you haven't been on the field for two years but if you get into any trouble send Katsuyu to me personally," Tsunade said as she stood up and placed her hands on her desk for support. "The only other person you can contact from Konoha is Kakashi Hatake, he will be delivering your budget and checking you're safe."

Sakura mentally groaned, why her exes former sensei of all people? She was grateful for the confidentiality around her mission considering how fast word travels through Konoha.

"Do you have any questions?" Tsunade asked before she took a long swig of sake. She placed the bottle back on the dark wood with a clunk as she walked to the front of her desk.

"I do not have any further questions," Sakura said with a fake smile, she was getting good at them.

A gasp escaped her lips when the female Sannin pulled her into a comforting hug. It was a rare sign of affection Tsunade only showed when drunk, and right now it was what the kunoichi needed. "If it becomes too much and you need to come home don't hesitate," the older woman whispered to her former student. She didn't doubt her abilities as a kunoichi but the mothering side of her kicked in whenever Sakura was involved and she could help but be protective. "Please keep safe."

"I'll be fine!" Sakura reassured her as their hug ended.

"You're dismissed," Tsunade sighed as she returned to her seated position, folding her arms on the desk.

"Thank you Lady Tsunade," Sakura bowed. "Please stay well."

"I will Sakura," Tsunade smiled at her words.

Sakura turned to leave when Tsunade regained her attention.

"Sakura, whatever happened with that Uchiha brat, don't punish yourself. Just move on." Tsunade called out as she returned the sake bottle to her lips.

She flashed the Hokage a appreciative nod as she opened the one of the doors. "See ya!" She called out.

Sakura inhaled and exhaled as step out of the Hokage tower into the cold night. She felt a strange calm wash over her as she began walking through the deserted street towards the village gate.

She stopped by her mothers house and left a brief goodbye note in her mailbox. It was nothing too personal since they had a strained relationship and she doubted her mother would have even noticed her absence. However she did feel a sting of guilt about not saying goodbye to Naruto and the others, but even if she did she wouldn't know what to tell them. However she knew what she would say and do to Ino... but she kept that dark thought to herself.

Sakura stood back as the gates opened for her and the guard gave her the all clear. She waved and thanked them as she left the confines of the village to her temporary life in Water Country.

* * *

**Thank you to everyone for the reviews, favs and follows! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :)**


	4. Chapter Four

Sakura Haruno fidgeted nervously with the straps of her backpack as she watched a short, grey haired woman unlock a red door with the numbers 246 in the center. She squinted over the elderly woman's shoulder as the door flung open and dim lights were switched on. "Oh my..." the kunoichi whispered as she studied the interior of her new studio apartment.

The walls were a vibrate yellow which clashed with the blue kitchen counter tops that lined the right wall. The furniture that came with the apartment wasn't much better. The double bed positioned in front of the window was wooden and covered in a pale green spread that matched the curtains hung above it. Across from the bed was a two seater orange couch was decorated with yellow pillows a few shades lighter than the walls, and a glass coffee table in front of it. Sakura was not excited to see the bathroom.

"Lovely isn't it," The woman stated proudly. "I decorated it myself."

"It's very colourful," Sakura replied as she placed her backpack on the wooden dining table next to the door.

"The television is in the cabinet across from the bed as well dear," the lady said as she pointed to one of blue cabinets. "I charge the rent monthly and you'll be expected to pay for two months in advance today."

"Cash alright?" Sakura asked as she pulled the agreed amount from her backpack and handed it to the elderly woman.

The woman happily counted the handful of money quickly but thoroughly. "I hope you enjoy your new apartment Miss," she said before exiting the apartment.

"Thank you," Sakura replied as closed the front door and leaned against it. "This is the worst decorating I have ever seen," she muttered to herself with a sigh.

* * *

Sakura could feel the seediness of the small village she now called home as she walked through the streets. The rain had finally cleared and she decided to go straight to the club, Izakaya. She tried to act unfazed by the eyes and wolf whistles that followed her through the crowded streets. The attention (though reassuring she looked good) made Sakura regret her decision to not wear a jacket over her red cami top that dipped low enough to reveal her cleavage supported by a push up bra. Her black skirt was a little too short for her comfort as the material threatened to rise with each step she took. And she didn't care much for the red high heels that clicked along the cemented pavement either, though she did like how they made her petite frame taller.

She even went to the effort of wearing a full face of makeup but kept it seemingly natural, aside from the winged eyeliner that took her almost half an hour to accomplish. If she couldn't get this particular job after this amount of effort, she would truly feel humiliated.

Her emerald eyes studied the two story stone building, it looked pretty innocent from the outside. She couldn't help but notice the '_help wanted'_ sign in the front window, she smiled at her luck as she pushed the door open. It looked like a normal bar filled with booths and tables, and was already busy. The smell of cigarettes and alcohol filled the air. And the further she walked in the more she could tell the inhabitants was dodgy, with a lot of familiar faces from the bingo book already appearing.

Women dressed in an array of different coloured crop tops and white shorts ran around with plates of food and drinks. While some sat at the booths and tables, laughing with the men around them. With a strut of fake confidence Sakura walked over to the bar, instantly grabbing the attention of a pale woman with long silky black hair and hazel eyes. She was gorgeous, just like the other women running around the building.

"What can I do for you honey?" She asked with a sweet smile.

"Hey, my names Sakura and I'm here to about the job advertised in the window," Sakura replied over the music and loud chatter going on in the background.

The black haired woman scrutinized Sakura's appearance before her smile returned, "follow me into the back. I'll introduce you to Chishin."

With those words she jumped over the bar, her slim body dressed in a purple crop top and white shorts that reach her belly button. She led Sakura behind a door marked _Staff Only _ in black writing and then up a flight of stairs.

The dark haired woman's white heels clicked as she walked up the wooden steps. "He can be a little intimidating but just do whatever he says with smile," she whispered before knocking on a red door.

Sakura couldn't help but feel nervous as a deep voice called for them to come in. Inhaling deeply she followed the beautiful black haired woman into the brightly lit room. The kunoichi studied the walls covered in posters of half naked women and advertisements for movies he must be a fan of.

"Hey big boss, this girls here about the job!" The woman said excitedly, pointing to Sakura as she did.

Sakura turned her gaze to the man standing behind a large wooden desk in the center of the room, he was tall and slim with tanned skin. His short blonde hair was messy, and a large scar ran down the left cheek of his unshaven face. He wore a white collared shirt and black pants, with an undone black tie around his shoulders. Sakura wasn't sure what to expect but he didn't seem as scary as she imagined.

"Thank you Akari," Chishin said with a warm smile. "Go make sure the bar hasn't completely collapsed without your ruling."

"Good luck," Akari whispered to Sakura as she left the room. "See ya big boss."

"I'm Chishin," the blonde male introduced himself as he sat back down, he gestured to the leather seat on the other side of his desk. "Take a seat."

"Thank you," Sakura said in the sweetest voice she could manage as she sat down, sinking into the comfortable leather.

"I don't think I got your name?" Chishin asked, like Akari he scrutinized her facial features with his deep blue eyes.

"My name Sakura H-" Sakura paused for a second, realizing she didn't give her undercover name. "Hayashi." The kunoichi thought on the spot.

"Sakura aye? It suits you," Chishin said as he rubbed the stumble along his chin. "You've got a pretty face but I need to see if you've got the body to match it. Stand up for me."

Sakura did exactly as he asked and placed a confident hand on her hip.

"Do a little twirl for me," he requested while spinning his index finger in the air.

"Sure," Sakura said as she ignored her insecurities and began to turn her body around.

The look of scrutiny hadn't left Chishin's face as he watched her petite form. He raised his eyes to meet hers, "take your clothes off."

Sakura nodded and began unbuttoning her skirt with slight reluctance.

"Is it an unfair request?" Chishin questioned sternly, instantly noticing her reluctance. "I have a reputation to uphold and I need to make sure my _stock_ is up to a certain standard. This job involves you prancing about half naked, whether you're a sake girl, waitress or bartender. You have to be comfortable with being naked in front of strangers."

Sakura noticed he had left prostitute out of the list of jobs, "I'm not uncomfortable, I was just wondering if I should take off my underwear as well?" That was the only thing she could think of to redeem herself.

A smile crawled across his thin lips. "I've never had a pink haired girl work here before so I am curious if the carpet matches the curtains but just down to your underwear will be fine," Chishin said bluntly, his eyes still on Sakura's.

Sakura smiled as sweetly as she could manage. She had lost count of how many men had the nerve to ask her that. It often resulted in the only one who knew the answer coming to her defense with his fist, she would stop the Uchiha despite wanting to join in herself. But right now, she couldn't risk blowing her cover with an anger outburst of chakra infused fist.

She wasn't Sakura Haruno right now, she was Sakura Hayashi. A simple village girl who needed to pay the rent and was comfortable getting naked for perverted men.

Sakura slipped her heels off as she slid her skirt to her ankles and stepped out of them, revealing her white lace underwear. Next came her top that she pulled over her shoulders and dropped on the leather seat behind her. And to prove she was comfortable with being naked she unclasped her matching white lace bra and chucked it on the leather seat.

Chishin was silent as he studied every inch of the female form before him. Her long pink hair was pulled to one side of her stunning face with a soft blush across her cheeks and her plump lips pulled into a small smile. Her body was exceptional, with a handfuls worth of perky breast, a small waist and toned stomach and legs. He was also impressed with what he saw when she did another slow twirl.

A silence filled the room causing Sakura's heartbeat to increase, was she not good enough? That is the last thing her already damaged ego needed. She watched the smile returned to Chishin's lips.

"You're perfect! Welcome to the team!" He said happily as he stood to his feet and held out his hand.

Sakura smiled and shook his hand, "thank you so much!"

"You start tomorrow!" Chishin declared as he sat back down.

"What time?!" Sakura said enthusiastically as she began to put her clothes back on.

"Come in at five," Chishin said as he leaned back into his chair and watched Sakura dress. "Akari is the floor manager so I'll get her to show you around. We usually start girls on trial as a waitresses but I want to get you right into being a sake girl. The men will love you."

Sakura had her suspicions that the sake girls were the ones who offered extra services, she would find out soon enough. "Thank you, I can't wait to start!" Sakura said as she slipped her heels back on.

"I'm glad to see some enthusiasm!" Chishin chuckled as he ran a hand through his hair, "I'll see you tomorrow pink flower!"

Sakura tried not to laugh at Chishin's attempt at a nickname as she headed for the door. "See you tomorrow" she called over her shoulder.

"How did you go?" Akari called out to the pink hair kunoichi as she reappeared.

"I start tomorrow night at five as a sake girl," Sakura answered with a smile.

"Already a sake girl? He must have been impressed!" Akari said as she clamped her hands together. "I have to get back to work but I'll see you tomorrow," she said with a quick wave as she turned her attention back to a silver haired man, a black cloak decorated with red clouds around over his shoulders.

"See ya," Sakura waved back before heading for the door. She breathed a sigh of relief as she was back in the fresh air. She couldn't help but feel happy with her recent accomplishments, in two days she had managed to get an apartment and the job her mission required. Her life back in Konoha had been pushed into the background, and labelled a taboo thought.

She studied the small village as she walked home, the streets were more boisterous than earlier. And she was still being met with just as many wolf whistles and inappropriate comments.

She found her eyes drawn towards two tall figures that walked in the opposite direction to her. Their frames hidden under chin-high collared black cloaks covered in red clouds, while their faces were concealed by straw hats. Her mind went back to the silver haired man in Izakaya with the same cloak. '_Is that a fashion statement around here,' _Sakura joked to herself.

* * *

Sakura threw herself onto her bed, looking at the cracked ceiling she let a sigh escape her plump lips. It was only four days ago she found out Sasuke had been cheating on her with Ino and her life had already changed drastically. It was strange not talking to the Uchiha considering they had spoken everyday for the past four years.

A part of her wanted to suppress Sasuke from her memories but another didn't want to let go of every second they had spent together. He was her first love and though it meant the world to her it clearly didn't to him, otherwise he wouldn't have bedded Ino every chance he got for an entire year.

Wiping away a stray tear Sakura sat up and started writing the report she had been procrastinating from. Considering she left four days ago Tsunade would loose her mind with worry if she left it any longer. Though giving them her address did mean she would be getting visits from her ex-boyfriends old sensei at least once a month...

Opening the only window in her apartment she summoned a messaging bird and attached the small scroll to it's leg. She rested her arms against the windowsill as she watched the small brown bird take flight towards Konoha. The scene went unnoticed by the hundreds who inhabited the street below her.

Sakura felt a shiver run down her spine as the feeling of being watched came over her. Emerald eyes darted down to the sea faces below her. No one met her gaze until they reached the alleyway between the two buildings across from her apartment. She almost jumped from the window as she spotted the tall figure concealing themselves in the shadows.

She reminded herself that 'Sakura Hayashi' would not jump from the window and beating the crap out of the creep. Much to her dismay she closed the window and pulled the green curtains shut.

She lasted seconds before giving into curiosity and peeking through the curtains but they had disappeared.

It was just her imagination, she convinced herself.

* * *

Sakura kept her khaki trench coat on as she walked through the crowded customer area of Izakaya towards the bar. She couldn't believe that a any business in such a small village could be this busy, but then it was a haven for missing-nin.

"Hey Sakura!" Akari called as she climbed over the bar, pushing her way through two men. Her long black hair was tied into a bun and her heels were replaced with white sneakers.

"Hey Akari," Sakura said with smile as she followed her behind the _Staff Only_ door. A man dress in a plain black top and pants held the door for them.

"I'll show you the back first and get you a uniform," Akari said over her shoulder. They walked up the same wooden stairs as yesterday and down a hallway past Chishin's office to a door marked _Staff Room_. "So this is the staff room!" Akari said as she opened the door and flicked the lights on. "It's usually empty unless someone is doing a double shift." She walked over to a storage cabinet and pulled out two small pieces of material, "you're a small?"

"Yeah," Sakura said as she slid off her coat and placed it on one of the hooks besides the door. She caught the red crop top and white shorts Akari chucked her way.

"I'll wait outside while you get changed," Akari said with a smile as she left, closing the door behind her.

Sakura gazed around the room as she started undressing, the walls were a hot pink and two black couches covered in a mixture of mismatched pillows were placed across from each other in the center of the room. There was a coffee table between the two with stacks of magazines.

Sakura tried to feel comfortable with how exposed she was in the tight waist high shorts and crop top that only just covered her boobs. Her feet were already killing her from wearing the same red heels and she wasn't even half way through the night.

"You look great!" Akari cheered as Sakura walked out of the staff room.

"Thanks," Sakura replied timidly as she followed Akari around the rest of the building, which was mostly storage and a staff bathroom. "How many people work here?"

"There's about thirty of us working of a night," Akari answered. "The staff rotate so much I can barely keep track of who's who. We've also increased to having fifteen security around the premises of a night since we're getting a lot of dodgy punters in."

"Dodgy punters?" Sakura said with a dumbfounded look.

Akari sighed, "this kind of joint always attracts shifty individuals but lately it's been getting worse. I wouldn't mind so much if I didn't have to break up fights every night. Big boss doesn't mind because those guys bring good business and he's always in his office so he never has to deal with it. "

"Is it safe working here?" Sakura questioned with fake concern, she wasn't intimidated but decided to stay true to the Sakura Hayashi character. They walked around to the bar with Sakura staying a few steps behind Akari.

"Of course, Chishin can be a bastard but he does make sure all his girls are safe." Akari said reassuringly as she turned to face the kunoichi. "Now this is the bar, I'm usually behind here serving and keeping a watch over things. I talked with Chishin earlier and he still really wants you to start as a sake girl."

"What do sake girls do?" Sakura questioned, though she already had a clear idea.

Akari pointed to a blonde woman sitting between two men in a booth, she was pouring one a drink and laughing as though they had said something insanely hilarious. "Basically you'll be flirting with customers and subtly encouraging them to drink so they spend more money. Men like them love impressing beautiful women so it isn't very hard," she whispered with a sly grin. "But there is another side of the job you should probably know about."

"Another side?" Sakura tried to act surprised though she had a feeling she already knew what it was.

Akari took her hand and dragged her to a door on the other side of the bar, it led them into a different side of the building with another wooden staircase. There was a long hallway with at least six doors, much to Sakura's surprise as the building didn't look that large on the outside. The pair stopped in front of the first door.

"I'm not sure if you knew before coming here but we offer other services in private rooms," Akari explained as she opened the door. The room was red and dimly lit with a large wooden table surrounded by chairs and a shelf with bottles of alcohol and glasses in the corner. "We have this room reserved for meetings and there is usually at least one girl in here serving drinks."

"What are the meetings usually about?" Sakura asked as they left the room.

Akari shrugged, "I've never been in a meeting before but one of the girls said a lot are about drug shipments and that kinda stuff."

"Don't they worry about the girls going to the police?" Sakura followed Akari down the hall, noticing that she went past every with a pink ribbon around the handle until she found one that didn't.

"We have a confidentiality agreement with anyone that uses the room... the girls are too scared to do anything that stupid anyway," Akari said as she opened door. The room was a deep red with a large bed covered in black silk against the back wall. The other notable features were an unlit fireplace that was built into the wall across from the bed with a leather seat in front of it. "The other five rooms look like this one, so if a customer offers you money for some private time you bring them up here. You can say no if you want to but you make good cash and Chishin only expects a small percentage... Do you think you'll do it?"

"A girl has to pay rent," Sakura said with a wink, despite her subconscious trying to object.

Akari laughed. "Now let's start your training!" She clamped her hands together as she led the pink haired woman back down the stairs.

* * *

"I think you're ready!" Akari said after an hour long briefing. "Now I'm sending Mai out with you, she'll look after you while you settle in." She pointed to the same blonde woman as before, this time she was at the bar with a drink in her hand.

"Grab a drink newbie," Mai said as she looked over at the two. She was as pale with shoulder length blonde hair that curled at the ends. Her eyes were a piercing blue with a hint of grey in them.

"You're allowed to drink on the job but if you get too drunk you're fired," Akari said with a smile as she handed Sakura a drink that smelt strongly of vodka. "Good luck!"

Sakura took the drink with a thank you and walked around to the other side of the bar to join Mai.

"My first advice newbie is that it helps to have a drink or two beforehand," the blonde said as she finished hers off. "Second, avoid the tables and aim for the booths because they're more comfortable. And third, look for the drunkest group, they spend more."

Sakura studied each group that filled the booths along the wall, her eyes set on the in the far back. "The guys in the back?" She whispered to Mai before she quickly finished her drink. Her face scrunching at the overpowering taste of vodka.

"Perfect," Mai said as she demanded a bottle of sake from one of the bartenders. "I didn't get your name newbie."

"Sakura," she said with a smile.

"I think you'll fit in just fine Sakura," Mai whispered as she they walked towards the booth. "You eventually learn how dumb men are and how to play them. Just follow my lead."

"Hey big boys," Mai said with a serious expression as Sakura tried to stop herself from laughing. There were three very intoxicated men in the booth, each one as ugly as the next. "I was wondering if me and my friend Sakura could join you?"

"Sure baby," the ugliest of the group said with a cocky grin.

Sakura followed Mai's lead and sat in between two of the men who stunk of cigarettes and alcohol, she fought the urge to cover her nose. She watched as the men handed Mai money as she poured them glasses of sake and began to understand how things worked. She noticed the drunker they got the more money they handed over just for her to pour them another drink.

"This is Sakura's first shift," Mai said, pulling Sakura back into the conversation.

"Aren't we lucky?" One of the guys said with a chuckle as he placed an arm around Sakura.

The kunoichi laughed and tried to hide her disgust with the psychical contact being made. This job seemed easy in theory but being around men like this made Sakura want to shower for a week. She didn't say anything back, instead studied Mai as she controlled the three men with flirtatious words. Sakura had never flirted in her life, at least not to her knowledge. That is when she began to doubt herself and if she could do this mission successfully.

"How many guys have you been with Sakura?" Mai questioned as the pair walked up to the staff room.

Sakura bit her lip, unsure if it she should reveal her inexperience with men. "Just one." She was surprised when Mai seemed unfazed by her confession.

"I could tell," Mai said as she opened the door. "I was the same when I first started, it's gets easier."

"Do you use the backrooms often?" Sakura questioned as her and Mai began changing. Though the bar was still packed, both their shifts ended at ten. "If you don't mind me asking."

"Ask me whatever! I only do a couple of times a week," Mai answered as she wrapped a grey scarf around her neck. "Always make sure one of the security boys see's you going back there. Some of the pigs can be rough so if you're not out within an hour they come and check on you."

"Rough?" Sakura repeated as she finished getting changed and slipped her khaki jacket over her shoulders.

Mai nodded, "don't worry about it, we'll look after you."

"Thanks Mai," Sakura smiled as the pair headed back down the stairs.

"Are you okay getting home?" Mai asked as they both waved goodbye to the girls still working.

"Yeah," Sakura said as she opened the door. "I only live around the corner."

"I'm headed the opposite direction," Mai said as she started walking off. "I'll see you tomorrow Sakura!"

"See ya!" Sakura called as she started heading home.

There was a chill in the air that tickled her bare legs as her heels clicked along the cemented ground. The streets were as busy as ever and as she tried to ignore the offer of a 'good time' from a group of drunken men. She sped up a bit as they began following her.

"I'm not interested," she shouted over her shoulder as she turned onto an empty street.

"Come on, it'll be fun!"

"She's dressed for a good time."

"Come hang with us you little slut."

"Fuck off," Sakura growled as she fought the urge to break every bone in their bodies.

"She's got a mouth on her."

"We should teach her a lesson boys."

Sakura was rarely caught off guard but within seconds her long pink hair was pulled and she fell back onto the ground, smacking her head in the process.

"You're coming with us you little b-"

The kunoichi frowned as a stifling silence filled the air. Sakura sat up and rubbed the back of her head. She looked over her shoulder at the men behind her and immediately she jumped to her feet. There was five of them sprawled out on the ground motionless, they weren't dead but unconscious.

Sakura jumped a second time when the silence was interrupted by the squawking of a crow circling the air above her.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I promise Itachi will be making an appearance soon!**

**A big thank you to everyone who took the time to read, review, follow and favorite this story :) x**


	5. Chapter Five

Sakura Haruno tossed and turned under the thin white sheets tangled around her body. The hideous green curtains above her bed did very little to conceal the morning sunlight. With a groan of annoyance she kicked the sheets off her petite form and rolled onto her stomach, burying her face in between two pillows. Even with just a pair of ivory panties and a blue singlet on the room was still too hot for the kunoichi's comfort. She blamed the sun that rarely showed itself in the village plagued by miserable weather.

It had been two months since she arrive in the small village along the border of Water Country. Sakura had found herself adapting to the gloomy climate and life among missing-nins. Her ex-shinobi boss even gave her a kunai and showed her a few moves after she was attacked on her way home from her first shift weeks ago. Now with a reason for carrying a ninja weapon she was able to protect herself with the threat of revealing her identity as a lethal kunoichi lessened.

But despite how smoothly things were going for Sakura she still couldn't get a certain Uchiha off her mind. With everyday that went by Sasuke plagued her thoughts more and more. Though a part of her wanted to beat the Uchiha half to death, the other wanted to feel his touch again and know that he still loved her.

She quickly rolled onto her back as she felt a shift in the air. She opened her emerald eyes to a displeasing image. With a low growl her body shot forward as she felt a blood vessel in her forehead burst.

"Yo," Kakashi said coolly with a small wave. His single onyx eye remained on the small book in his hands. He was laying across orange couch opposite to the kunoichi's bed. He didn't looked any different from the last time she saw him. Though the single onyx eye he had visible looked more tired than usual. "I'm glad you listened to my recommendation to read Icha Icha."

It helped Sakura with her flirting methods. At least that was her excuse.

"What the hell Kakashi! How did you even get in here?" She screamed with a clenched fist. With her current career she didn't stop to think twice about the fact Kakashi was seeing her barely clothed form. "Please tell me you didn't climb through the window again..."

Kakashi sat up and chucked the little green book back onto the glass coffee table in front of him. He relaxed both his arms on the back of the couch. "I came through the door this time," he said lazily, though Sakura's reaction did secretly amuse him.

Sakura sighed as she tied her pink hair into a messy bun before resting against the wooden headboard of her bed. "How long have you been here?"

"About an hour," he replied as he pulled the sleeve of his navy shirt and checked his wristwatch. "I tried knocking but there wasn't any answer."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "you couldn't go sight seeing?"

"I don't think a village full of missing-nin would like seeing Konoha's Copy Ninja casually walking around," Kakashi replied with a smile. "So what's been happening?"

"Not much, I've been working six nights a week and sleeping all day." Sakura answered as her angry demeanor faded. She stretched her arms into the air with a soft squeak escaping her lips. "How about you?"

"Nothing interesting to report," Kakashi shrugged, he had never been the type to talk excessively about himself.

"How's Sas-Naruto?" Sakura corrected herself quickly, hoping Kakashi didn't notice.

"He's alright," Kakashi said with a yawn. "he's been harassing Tsunade about your whereabouts."

"He can be such a little pest," Sakura smiled at the thought of her friend.

"Sasuke has been quiet about it all but I know he is worried about you."

Sakura froze at the mention of his name. She knew Kakashi wasn't dumb and it was obvious she wanted to hear about her former lover, but to hear he wasn't kicking up a fuss about her sudden disappearance pained the kunoichi more than she would allow Kakashi to see.

Sakura moved out of her bed and towards her kitchen in a swift movement. "Do you want a cup of tea?" She offered as she grabbed two porcelain teacups decorated with blue flowers out of a cabinet besides her small fridge.

"Sakura, I didn't say anything last time I visited but I think you should know..." Kakashi began nervously as his one eyed gaze followed Sakura. "Ino and Sasuke are living together."

As soon as those words reached Sakura's ears the two teacups smashed in her grasp. She let out a wince of pain as bits of ceramic dug into her skin. She threw the remaining pieces into the sink as she held off the tears that began pooling in her tired eyes. She didn't want Kakashi to pity her more than he already did.

"Did she moved into our apartment?" Sakura questioned with venom in her voice.

"Yes," Kakashi answered simply as he came to the kunoichi's aid. He led the emotionally fragile woman towards the dining table. Sitting them both down on the two uncomfortable wooden stools as he began gently pulling the tiny shards of ceramic from her elegant hands.

Sakura trembled with each piece that was pulled from the tender pale skin. "I've been gone two months... I really meant nothing to him."

"I'm sorry Sakura, I didn't mean to upset you." Kakashi had begun to regret his decision to tell the kunoichi. His intentions were noble. He could see she was still suffering and hoped the news of Sasuke moving on would liberate her.

"I know you meant well," Sakura said with a slight wince as he pulled out the largest piece and placed it on the dining table. "Thank you for telling me."

"Sasuke is a friend but I don't like what he did to you," Kakashi admitted as he pulled out the last piece. "He always spoke so highly of you while he doesn't even mention Ino."

"Thanks Kakashi but it's all meaningless now," Sakura replied as she began healing her hands in pools of green chakra.

"There's a group of men planning to distribute drugs into Konoha."

Kakashi was slightly taken back by the sudden subject change, "drugs into Konoha again?"

Sakura nodded, "the man who appears to be their leader was boasting about all the money he'll be making to me last night. They were calling him Steele."

"Steele..." Kakashi repeated as he began to reminisce about his days in ANBU. "Tall guy with a dragon tattoo on his neck?"

"Have you dealt with him before?" Sakura questioned.

"He was an elite shinobi in Sunagakure before turning rogue, he's a pain to deal with," Kakashi said with a sigh.

Sakura laughed, "it doesn't surprise me, he was an arrogant jerk the entire time I worked his table."

"Do you know if he's still in town?" Kakashi questioned, his onyx eye looking into her emerald hues.

"He was either leaving today or tomorrow," Sakura answered as the green chakra around her hands faded. She clenched them into fist a couple of times to test for nerve damage, thankfully they were completely unscathed.

"He said he'll come see me at Izakaya tonight if his still in town," she rolled her eyes.

"Looks like you've got a keeper," Kakashi teased with a wink.

"Shut up," Sakura said with a coy smile. "If he comes back in I'll try get more information and if he doesn't we should assume his already headed for Fire and alert border security."

Kakashi nodded in agreement. "Just be careful, he might seemed like your typical arrogant jerk but he is dangerous."

"I'll be fine," Sakura said with a shrug. "I'm becoming an expert on how to deal with men like him."

"How do you like the new job?" Kakashi asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"I spend my night getting groped by scumbags, what do you think?" Sakura answered bluntly.

"You must be heaven," Kakashi teased with a smile.

Sakura giggled as her emerald eyes lowered to her bare legs. The smooth pale skin was covered in faint bruises along her thighs, she was unsure of their origin.

"Kakashi," she whispered as her eyes raised to meet his. "Do you think it was wrong of me to accept this mission?" She rested her head in her newly healed palm as her eyes stayed on the copy ninja.

"In two months you've helped solve a murder in Fire Country, stopped a drug shipment and now you're about to stop another. Don't feel ashamed about what you're doing, it's a job, not who you are," Kakashi answered with a reassuring smile. "Also Tsunade has to pay for all my travel expenses whenever I come here, so I'm experiencing five star treatment."

"Thank you Kakashi," Sakura said with a grateful smile. "As seedy as this town is, it's nice to have a change of scenery."

"If it does get too much don't hesitate to come home," Kakashi's tone became serious as he stood to his feet, Sakura mimicked his movements. "I have a few things to take of care while I'm here but promise me you'll stay on your guard around Steele."

"I pinky swear," Sakura said with a quick wink as she opened her front door. "Make sure you get back to Konoha safe."

"Same goes for you," Kakashi said as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder before disappearing.

Sakura smiled as she closed the door and locked it. That was the kunoichi's second interaction with Kakashi without Sasuke being present. She always thought of him as a serious individual but she was beginning to see another side of him that made her want to consider the copy nin a friend.

Her smile soon faded as she walked back to her bed with slumped shoulders. Reluctant tears began to collect on her pillow as she tormented herself with thoughts of Sasuke and Ino, living together in apartment they once shared. Every time she felt a ball of anger grow inside her it was soon replaced with more tears. And the reality that their relationship was over had become clear. '_He moved on long before we broke up...' _she reminded herself.

* * *

"Hey girl," Akari greeted a glum looking Sakura as she took a seat at the bar. "After a drink?"

Sakura nodded as she rested her head in her palm, "please make it strong."

Akari laughed, "don't get too drunk! You're serving solo in a meeting tonight."

"I'm serving alone?!" Sakura questioned as her body shot up straight, it was clear she was slightly mortified.

"Yeah," Akari said casually as she placed a drink in front of the Kunoichi. "Don't panic, Mai said you did great last time and you've been working booths on your own for weeks."

"Yeah you're right," Sakura mumbled as she starred at the glass of vodka mixed in with a small amount of lemonade, it was a simple drink but it did the trick. She ignored the man who claimed the empty bar stool beside to her.

"Something wrong babe?" Akari asked with concern as she finished serving the man beside her.

Sakura placed the now empty glass in front of her with a light _clunk _before turning her gaze back to Akari.

"Remember that ex I told you about?" she said with a sigh. Sakura took advantage of the open bar at the annual staff party a few weeks ago and opened up to the black haired beauty about her recent heartache. Of course she changed to story to suit her village girl persona. "His moved in with someone else."

"Not the girl he cheated on you with?" Akari questioned with a shocked expression as Sakura nodded. "It's only been like two months, what a pig!"

"You think all men are fucking pigs Akari," the man to Sakura's left interrupted.

"Shut up Hidan," Akari snapped.

Sakura looked at the man with silver hair wearing familiar looking black cloak with red clouds.

"Like what you see?" Hidan questioned with a wink.

"Leave the poor girl alone," Akari demanded as she placed another drink in front of Sakura. "Just ignore him honey."

"Thanks Akari," Sakura smiled as she accepted the drink.

An hour later Sakura found herself stumbling up the stairs towards the staff room. She only had five drinks but apparently Akari made them all extra strong. Sakura's claims of being able to handle alcohol were greatly exaggerated. She was practically crawling up the last step when a pair of shiny white leather shoes came into her view.

"Are you tipsy pink flower?" Chishin said from his office door. He had swapped his usual suited attire for a casual black shirt and white dress pants.

Sakura looked up at her boss with a sheepish smile. "Of course not Chichi," she said with a giggle as she stumbled up the last step. The nickname Chichi was also a result of the staff party when she realize that Chishin, though perverted, was harmless and could be quite kind.

Chishin sighed and went to the pink haired woman's aid, "you know the rules about drinking too much."

"Are you going to fire me?" Sakura said with a pout as Chishin draped one of her arms around his broad shoulder.

"You know I won't," Chishin said with a smirk as he opened the door to the unoccupied staff room. "You're too popular with the punters though a few have been harassing me about you not performing _other _services."

Sakura removed her usual khaki coat as Chishin searched through the cabinets used to store uniforms. "I'm sorry," she whispered as she neatened her pink dress.

"Work like that is your decision, I'm not going to force you into anything. I'm not a pimp!" Chishin said with a light chuckle. He pulled out a purple yukata covered in pink and yellow flowers. "Turn around."

Sakura paused for a second before she complied and turned her back to him.

"Sorry Sakura but I don't trust you putting on the yukata by yourself right now. I've already had one girl wear her shorts inside out," Chishin said as he undid the zip of her dress, letting it fall to the floor. Though the girls usually wore a crop top and shorts while serving out front, they dressed more formal for occasions such as meetings. "Hold your arms out."

Sakura lifted her arms from her side. She knew Chishin had her face away to give her some modesty."Who's worn their shorts inside out?"

"Mai," Chishin said as he slide the loose sleeves over her arms. "Luckily I caught her before she made it downstairs. Is that who you got this bad drinking habit from?"

Sakura shook her head, "I was just having a bad day, I won't do it again."

Chishin wrapped the black obi with a small red bow around her waist, extenuating her curves. "I'll let it go since I get pleasure of dressing you but you don't seem like the type to enjoy having an old guy like me perving on you, so make sure it doesn't again for your sake."

"I thought you were being professional," Sakura said with a small laugh as studied the purple silk, it fell open around her cleavage and was short enough to reveal her toned thighs.

Chishin offered her a supportive arm as she slipped her yellow heels back on and neatened her hair. "Will you be okay to serve in a meeting tonight?"

Sakura nodded as she leaned against the pink wall.

"This particular meeting might get a little heated so just pour their drinks and avoid eye contact," Chishin warned as he eyes lingered over her exposed chest.

"Yes sir," Sakura said with a quick salute.

"You have ten minutes," Chishin said as he placed a firm hand on Sakura's blushing cheek. "This old man has work to do! I'll see you later!"

"See ya," Sakura said as she watched him leave the room. She never understood why Chishin always referred to himself as old, he was only in his early thirties.

Sakura closed her eyes as she rested her head against the wall, the alcohol in her system making the room spin. She had a feeling tonight was going to be a long night.

* * *

Sakura held the meeting room door open with her head bowed just as Mia had taught her. Though there was a slight wobble in her legs and pink flush in her cheeks she had managed to become somewhat sober.

Once everyone had taken their seats she closed the door and took her place by the drinks cabinet all while keeping her eyes lowered to the brown carpeted floor.

"We've been hearing rumors you plan to start selling drugs in Amegakure," a voice she recognized as the man from the bar stated, Hidan she recalled his name being.

"So what?" She was surprised to hear Steele retort with a chuckle."Can I get drinks for these boys?"

Sakura looked everywhere but at the four men as she placed glasses around the table and filled them with sake. She noticed the black cloaks with red clouds draped over the backs of three chairs.

"Hey Sakura, I didn't realize it was you at the door," Steele said with a large grin as she poured his drink.

Sakura could tell he was already heavily intoxicated from the strong smell of sake on his breathe. A calloused and unwelcome hand traveled up her inner thigh much to her annoyance. She still managed to maintain her calm composure despite imaging herself smashing the silver tray in her hands over his head and then breaking every bone in his body.

"Maybe we could have a meeting with just us after this?" Steele was in his mid-twenties, with brown spiky hair and a muscular physique covered in black tattoos that were made visible by his sleeveless dark green shirt. Sakura wouldn't call him unattractive but he was too cocky for her liking.

"Now probably is not an appropriate time to for you to get distracted."

Sakura's heart stung the moment the cold and stern voice she had yearned to hear for the past four years reached her ears. Her body trembled as she bit her bottom lip and looked up nervously.

Sakura couldn't hide her shock as her lips parted and her eyes widened as she was met with the cold onyx glare of Itachi Uchiha, who sat at the head of the table. He broke their eye contact first but her eyes lingered for seconds longer as she took in his appearance. He looked older, and she remembered last month was his twenty-third birthday. His long hair was still in a ponytail and his forehead protector had a scratch through the center. He was a lot more handsome than she remembered and if compared to Sasuke, the eldest Uchiha would be victorious.

Sakura stood there silently as she became overwhelmed with the surge of different emotions that washed over her. Her eyes lowered to the floor as she silently returned to her standing position by the drinks cabinet. She never thought she would see Itachi again, he had completely fallen off Konoha's radar the moment he left the village. But there he was, a few meters away trying to discuss a conflict of interest with a drug dealer...

Sakura felt her cheeks blush as she reexamined the proactive yukata currently wrapped around her body... would he feel ashamed of her for being dressed this way? That's if he even remembers her.

"I'm distributing to Amegakure, Suna and Konoha," Steele boasted as he finished off his drink. "Another round Sakura."

Sakura filled up his glass and moved on to the others but paused when she reached Itachi who placed a hand over his empty glass. "I am fine thank you."

"Loosen up a bit Itachi," a man who had been silent until now chuckled. He was a large man whose appearance reminded Sakura of a shark. "It's not everyday we have a beautiful woman pouring us drinks."

"You're too fucking serious Uchiha," Hidan muttered.

Sakura stayed besides Itachi throughout the conversation. In case he decided to 'loosen up' and because she was close enough to breath in his familiar scent and feel the warmth of his skin.

Sakura began to question whether or not she had sobered up as she subtly smelt her former sensei.

"I am fine thank you," Itachi repeated with a quick glance in Sakura's direction, looking at her as though she was a stranger.

"Come stand by me baby," Steele said as he grabbed the passing kunoichi and pulled her until she was standing behind his chair. Sakura looked to Itachi who was intentionally keeping his eyes averted from their direction. "I like you dressed like that," he said as his drunken eyes lingered over her body hungrily.

"None of us give a fuck about Suna or Konoha but Amegakure ain't gonna tolerate it," Hidan continued their discussion as he relaxed into his chair. "So if you're going to be a little smart ass and start dealing on our turf you won't be alive for much longer."

"Pour me another drink Sakura," Steele brushed off Hidan's threat as he held his glass out to the kunoichi. "Isn't she a beaut men?"

"Stop changing the subject," Itachi said calmly as his stern eyes starred down Steele.

"Whatever," Steele said as he sipped his drink, clearly intimidated by the Uchiha. "I'll stay away from Amegakure if it bothers you all that much."

"Wise move," Kisame said with smirk.

"Once I'm rich how about I get you out of prostitution?" Steele turned his attention back to Sakura.

Sakura fought the urge to break his front teeth for even considering her a prostitute.

"Give the girl a bloody break," Hidan said with a sigh.

"She doesn't mind, do ya?" Steele questioned as he looked back at the kunoichi, placing a firm hand on her behind.

"Of course not sir," Sakura choked out as she gripped the sake bottle tighter and comforted herself with the thought of repeatedly bashing Steele with it until he drew his last breath.

Steele chuckled as he stood from his seat, causing Sakura to jump back slightly. "I'm sorry boys but now we've resolved our issue I have another meeting to attend," Steele said as forcefully grabbed Sakura and threw her onto his shoulder. "Don't drop the sake babe."

Sakura had little time to react as she was being carried out of the room. Her eyes stayed on Itachi who kept his emotionless expression as his onyx eyes stayed firmly on the pair. It felt like another dagger in her heart as he disappeared from her sight. She was unsure if she would ever see him again, even if he had forgotten her she still wanted to see him.

Sakura prayed desperately for a bouncer to appear in the deserted hallway but even the other rooms appeared empty, it was too early in the night for anyone to be up here.

Steele selected a room at random and kicked the door open. He threw the kunoichi onto the bed covered in black silk as he entered the room, snatching the bottle of sake from her hands as he did.

"Get undressed," Steel ordered as he remained standing at the end of the bed, drinking from bottle.

"You have to pay me first," Sakura said with a stern expression and prayed that he didn't have the money but a part of her knew he would.

"Bossy little whore aren't ya," Steele said as he pulled a handful of cash from his pocket and chucked it to the ground behind him. "You can crawl for it after we're done."

Sakura clenched her teeth with anger as she untied the obi, dropping it to the floor. She didn't want to do this but she was backed into a corner. She would at least use this opportunity to confirm his plans and pray he passes out before he gets his moneys worth.

"So you're really going to get rich?" She questioned.

"I've got big money coming from the drug shipments going to Suna and Konoha," Steele said as he drank more. "I told those idiots I wouldn't go for Amegakure but I still am."

"That's bad of you," Sakura said as she slid the silk material off her shoulders to reveal a soft pale skin and a black bra trimmed with lace.

"If you please me tonight I might make you my woman," Steele promised as his eyes lingered over Sakura's body. "The odds are in your favor right now."

Sakura forced a small giggle as she unclasped her bra. "How long will I have to wait before you save me?" She questioned as she chucked her bra to the floor. She hid the sarcasm that laced her words.

"I confirmed today we're shipping out tomorrow. So by the end of the week I'll be too rich for my own good," Steele said with a chuckle.

"Take your panties off," he demanded as he continued to watch the kunoichi's body, his eyes landing on the black underwear that matched her recently discarded bra.

"Not just yet," Sakura teased as she tried to delay any psychical contact between them. Now she confirmed his plan she hoped the excessive amounts of sake in his system would take effect and he'd pass out.

That was another trick Mai had taught her. If your client is drunk enough you'd only have to get through some foreplay until they eventually pass out. Then create a scene with a few empty condom packets that convinces the idiot they gave you the night of your life.

Steele chucked the empty bottle to the ground as he pounced on top of Sakura, gripping her wrist and forcefully pinning her arms above her head with one hand. "Don't you every say no to me again," he growled into her ear as he pushed his body against her.

Sakura became paralyzed with surprise as she felt his erection rub against her clothed sex. Her mind shut down as she felt his free hand begin to roam her body before settling on one of her breast. He squeezed the soft mound under his rough hand and moved his lips to the neglected one, taking a soft pink bud into his mouth. He was anything but gentle.

He slowly removed his hand that bound her wrist and lowered it to the silk material of her panties, slipping his fingers under the hem. "Why aren't you wet?" He growled with annoyance as he began to assault the area with his hand.

Sakura closed her eyes as she tried to shut the world out. Lately she found herself wanting to loose the ability to feel emotionally and psychically. She wanted to crawl into a dark corner and hide from all the pain that crept up on her from the moment she woke up to the moment she fell asleep of a night.

She let out a small whimper as teeth harshly clamped into the skin of her neck.

"You like that?" Steele questioned as his continued to attack the sensitive skin.

Sakura held back the word 'no' as she recalled the purpose of her mission. She was there for Konoha, and to prove her worth as a kunoichi.

Steele snaked a finger around the sides of her panties as he began to hastily remove the silk material that had been protecting her until now.

Sakura's breath hitched with panic, this was her first time with anyone other than Sasuke. She accepted it would eventually happen, especially with the nature of this mission but a part of her wanted to hold onto the intimacy she had shared only with Sasuke... but then Sasuke hadn't shared it only with her.

"Get ready," Steele said excitedly as he unbuttoned his pants and released his hard member from his boxers, he was too drunk to undress properly.

She shut her eyes tight as she felt Steele push her legs further apart. Her heart almost leaped from her chest as each second dragged on slower than the first.

And without warning his muscular body crashed down onto hers.

He finally passed out.

* * *

Sakura walked down the empty street with her hands in her coat pockets and her sullen emerald orbs lowered to the pavement ahead of her. She couldn't hold back the onslaught of tears as everything caught up with her. Kicking herself for not being able to hold back her melt down she quickly turned down a dark alleyway and fell against the cold brick wall, resting her head against her knees.

Sakura thought she was prepared for this but she wasn't. Did the other kunoichi feel so conflicted? Or was she just hopeless trash who wasn't up to the task...

She closed her eyes and imagined herself back at her apartment in Konoha. Where she would wake up next to Sasuke, who she would kiss on the cheek every morning before leaving for work. And while she was gone he would fuck her best friend in their bed.

Sakura couldn't help but laugh at herself, she was an idiot.

This was reality and reality is hell.

'_Sasuke has moved on..._

_Itachi looked at me like I was a complete stranger..._

_I almost had sex with a drug dealing scumbag..._

_And today is...'_

Sakura's thoughts were interrupted by footsteps that got louder before coming to a complete stop.

"Fuck off," she muttered angrily.

"Such vile language," a familiar voice sighed.

Sakura looked up and through her vision blurred by tears she was met with Itachi Uchiha's stern gaze.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! I wasn't too sure about it to be honest :S**

**And as usual a big thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed or added this story to their favorites. You're all great :D**


	6. Chapter Six

Itachi kept his features straight as he studied the woman before him. Her petite body was curled into a defeated position with her legs pulled into her chest. Her sorrow was being revealed through a stream of tears and a distressed expression. The heavy makeup on her eyes had begun to stream down her pale cheeks, creating numerous black lines.

Itachi found himself slightly lost, the only other woman he had seen in such a state was as a child when he found his mother after a very heated argument with his father. He felt it would be intrusive of him to comfort her with the tight embrace he gave his mother. But he still felt a sense of responsibility for Sakura considering she was his former student and a friend throughout both his and his brothers childhood. Not to forget his brothers lover, she could be considered family.

He extended a hand from the long black sleeve of his cloak out to her and immediately became reminiscent of their past together. "I have told you before Sakura, you don't belong on the ground."

A large amount of Sakura's distressed diminished as she starred at the hand offered to her, her once mascaraed eyelashes blinking a few times as if she expected him to be a figment of her imagination. She accepted his gesture with little reluctance and stood back onto her feet, her cheeks becoming flustered as she acknowledged the contact being made between them. She was surprised to find the feel of his hand against hers warm and comforting, and wondered why she thought it would have changed.

Their hands remained entwined and their bodies close to one another for only a brief moment as the two hastily drank in each others appearance. Sakura appreciated Itachi's handsome features more closely than she had gotten to in the meeting room, she was entranced by his intense dark orbs surrounded by thick black hair.

They simultaneously broke contact and took small steps away from each other.

She wiped away the evidence of her break down with shaky hands before she returned her watery gaze to Itachi, whose stare she immediately met. Her exposed legs prickled in the cold breeze as she was brought back to reality.

"I know it's late but happy birthday," Itachi said in a gentle tone as he held out the single daffodil he had kept concealed in his cloak until now. He hadn't planned to bring her a gift until he past a flower bed full of them by chance, he remembered they were her favorite flower and decided this gesture may help her broken spirit. Though he was aware it would take a lot more than a flower to help the woman in front him.

He could see a smile tug on her lips as her trembling fingers reached for the flower. "You remembered..." She whispered breathlessly as she brought the daffodil to her chest.

"Thank you Itachi," she surprised him with a genuine smile.

"You're nineteen if I remember correctly?" Itachi questioned, a black eyebrow arching as he did.

Sakura nodded in response with a faint smile still remaining.

He couldn't deny Sakura had transformed into a woman, a beautiful one at that. His eyes lingered over her exotic pastel pink hair that complimented her emerald eyes, those mesmerizing eyes that looked at him as though in this moment he was the only person in the world. He noticed the faint blush and missed patches of black on her pale cheeks and the slight tremble of her bottom lip. Lowering his eyes further he felt a ping of anger hit him as he studied the red teeth marks carved into the flesh of her neck, he assumed they were the work of Steele. Recovering himself mentally he studied the curves of her body though now hidden under a coat they still showed through. Not to mention the attire she wore earlier that night had captured his imagination.

And as well a pleasing physical appearance she was a strong, intelligent, and independent young woman.

Not that he would admit any of this aloud considering her relationship with his brother, but even a reserved man like Itachi found her striking.

"I'm happy to see you again," Sakura said with a warm smile, as though all her problems were cured by him. He knew better than that.

Itachi would never reveal to the kunoichi that they had in fact crossed paths before tonight. It had actually been two months ago and since then he had kept a close eye on her whenever he found himself in town. He tried to ignore her presence the day she walked past him in the crowded street when her eyes curiously studied his appearance concealed by a straw hat and cloak. But past the curiosity he saw something else that sparked his intrigued and followed her home that day. Eventually finding himself spying on her from the alleyway across from her apartment, which she had noticed almost instantly. It was an error on his behalf, he shouldn't have underestimated her like that. She had been his student after all.

He was surprised when she was taken down so easily by the group of lowlife thugs. But he had a feeling that defending herself in a public place would risk whatever purpose she had for being in this sinful village, her dedication was an admirable trait of hers. Itachi had found himself intrigued by the surge of anger that came over him as he made sure they felt enough pain to last a lifetime. That was the first time he had ever lost his temper in such a barbaric way.

From then on he had begun to follow her on a regular basis, witnessing her defeated posture and empty eyes more times than he could count.

"It's dangerous on the streets this time of night, you should go home," Itachi suggested with a stern expression as his mind rejoined their conversation. He could see Sakura's eyebrows furrow for a second, he knew she hated being told what to do but clearly she would make an exception for him as her expression changed to panic.

"I'll walk you," Itachi broke the short silence, a hint of annoyance in his voice. The longer they linger in the alleyway the sooner they would be spotted by a bothersome thug looking to make a quick buck.

"You really haven't changed," Sakura muttered as her expression relaxed.

Itachi watched her from the corner of his eyes as they walked besides each other. She still held the daffodil protectively to her chest. He realized he wasn't ready to cut their reunion short and he assumed from Sakura's behavior towards him she wouldn't be as well. There was a lot he wanted to know about the pink haired woman besides him. He changed their path without her noticing.

A single word didn't past between the two, just curious glances as they reached the destination Itachi had thoughtlessly led them to.

Sakura's lips parted with surprise as her heels clicked against the wooden bridge they walked across, she assumed it led into the local park. She stopped in the middle just as Itachi did, staying within an arms reach of him. Her emerald eyes took in the small stream below them, and it's surface covered in lilies. The water droplets on the purple petals glistened beautifully under the full moonlight. The sound of crickets chirping filled the silence between the two silhouettes standing on the bridge.

"I haven't been here before... it's stunning," Sakura broke the silence as she rested her crossed arms on the red railing of the bridge. Her attention stayed on the lilies but she would glance at Itachi now and then.

Itachi kept his gaze rested on Sakura. The moonlight clung to her pale skin, pastel hair and emerald eyes making them glow beautifully.

"What is your mission here Sakura?" Itachi straightforwardly questioned.

Sakura narrowed her eyes as she contemplated whether or not to reveal the purpose of her mission to Itachi. He was a missing-nin after all. The realization she was suppose to consider him her enemy made her heart sink.

"I decided Konoha wasn't for me," Sakura lied, something she hated doing but knew she had to.

"You're still a terrible lair."

"I am a good lair! You're just freakishly good at reading people," she snapped as she turned to face the Uchiha.

Itachi fought the urge to roll his eyes, Sakura had not grown out of her fiery, easily provoked attitude. "Spit it out Sakura. My interest isn't with Konoha, it's with you."

Sakura felt a familiar hot flush come over her cheeks as his words reached her. "They heard Izakaya was becoming popular among missing-nin so they sent me here to gather information and keep an ear out for any threats to Konoha and Fire."

"I am disappointed Konoha would send someone like you here, quite typical of them really," Itachi said with a hint of anger in his voice. It was obvious why they had sent her, she was beautiful and skilled. But her talents could be used for something more deserving of her time.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Sakura questioned defensively.

"Never mind."

"It was my decision to come here Itachi," Sakura said with a glare as a hand landed on her hip. "I actually care about the village, unlike you."

Itachi brushed off her words with a sly smirk. "And Sasuke let you come here? I can't imagine my brother being so open to the idea."

Sakura's glare ceased as she hid her sadden expression by looking back to the stream. "We broke up before I left," she whispered.

"What did my little brother do?" Itachi questioned bluntly.

"How do you know Sasuke did something?" Her eyebrows furrowed.

"You wouldn't have accepted a mission like this without the wrong kind motivation."

A sigh of defeat escaped her lips as she kept her eyes adverted from Itachi. A part of her wanted to lie and say they just grew apart or he was too focused on his ANBU career, but then why should she hide the truth?

"I found out he was cheating on me with Ino Yamanaka."

Speaking those words out loud brought out mix emotions for Sakura, she wasn't sure whether she wanted to laugh or cry.

Itachi arched an eyebrow, "your best friend? I was not expecting that."

He couldn't deny he was surprised but also disappointed in his little brother for shaming himself with such indecent behavior. As much as he loved Sasuke, Sakura did not deserve such disrespectful treatment. Itachi felt less guilty about his earlier thoughts towards the kunoichi.

"Neither was I," Sakura said with a laugh. "But here I am."

"And that idiotic man Steele is your new lover?"

Sakura's jaw dropped slightly at Itachi's question. Did he really consider that? "No.. definitely not."

"Did he hurt you?" He questioned, his eyes returning to the faint red teeth marks on the nap of her exposed neck.

"I'll live," Sakura answered softly as she followed his gaze and adjusted her collar to hide the evidence of her brutish encounter with Steele. She was glad he could not see the bruises around her small wrist. She would heal herself once she was home. "You should know he doesn't plan to stop selling to Amegakure."

"We established that during the meeting," Itachi said with his eyes remaining on Sakura. "My subordinates should have taken care of him by now."

Sakura felt her fists clench as she shot Itachi an agitated glare. "So everything I just subjected myself to was pointless?!" Despite Steele passing out before any penetration she was still not pleased with how far they had gotten.

"Despite his oafish behavior he was dangerous Sakura," Itachi said calmly, his dark orbs looking into infuriated emerald. "Kakashi and myself almost finished him off years ago but he has a talent for disappearing. It was for the best."

Sakura looked away from the Uchiha as she tucked the daffodil into the front pocket of her coat before taking a single step forward and aiming a clenched fist at Itachi's sternum. He didn't try to dodge it and she didn't hit him with as much force as she could have.

"The rumors about you weren't exaggerated, though I have a feeling you did hold back." A grin formed across Itachi's lips. He took a hold of her wrist and frowned when a small wince of pain escaped her lips. Surely he didn't grab her that hard? Itachi pulled her closer to him, holding her hand in the air as he tugged her sleeve down to reveal bruises embedded in her pale skin. He shouldn't have let Steele take her.

"Your speed has improved as well," he said softly.

Sakura was taken back by the look that filled Itachi's eyes as he observed the bruising around her wrist, it was angry yet gentle. Normally she would have pulled away from his grasp but she felt comforted his gentle touch.

"The Sannin Tsunade took me on as her apprentice after you left."

She broke the silence and Itachi let her wrist slide from his grasp.

Sakura took a couple of steps back as she regained her composure, pulling her sleeve to hide her minor injury. "I was working as a medic at Konoha Hospital before I accepted this mission."

"Your parents must be proud," Itachi said as he tried to mask the emotions brought on by seeing another brutish mark left on his former student. He became intrigued as her beautiful features became expressionless and her eyes filled with a sadness now all too familiar to him. "What happened?

Sakura's voice was low and trembled at times as she informed Itachi of her fathers death in their family home. She recalled the events from the moment he had collapsed, how she failed to revive him and Tsunade herself declaring him dead. She left out the part where she blamed herself. "My mum barely speaks to me."

Itachi couldn't help but admire Sakura's strength. Her dainty, feminine appearance disguised the strong warrior she really was. "I'm sorry for your loss, Kizashi was a good man."

Sakura returned her gaze to the moon. She never talked about her father, though he crossed her mind daily.

"Your family is doing well! Kyoumi even got engaged before I left," she forced a smile as she changed the subject. "She's marrying one of your distant cousins, I forget his name... Their engagement party was nice! Though I can't see myself being invited to the wedding..."

Sakura studied Itachi's vacant expression, unsure of how he would take the news of his ex-girlfriends engagement. Either way he would not reveal his true feelings.

"She always wanted to marry young," Itachi said, showing a small smirk.

"You're not upset?" Sakura questioned and the Uchiha shook his head. "Not even a little bit jealous?"

"Kyoumi was a kind girl but I wouldn't describe her as the love of my life," Itachi answered, he knew Sakura would continue her persistent questioning unless he answered her. "Being with her was more for the clans sake than my own."

Sakura was surprised when she felt relieved by his answer. She realized she was looking at Itachi in a light she never had before. She found herself able to recognize and appreciate how handsome the Uchiha was. Even with his expressionless gaze there was a gentleness that would reveal itself for a second when he talked to her. And though his body was hidden under a cloak she could see his shoulders had become broader and he was taller. She was fascinated by the man she believed she once knew so well.

"Why did you leave?" Sakura threw the question out there, attaching her gaze to Itachi's.

"It doesn't concern you," Itachi answered coldly.

Sakura frowned as she felt the urge to punch him return. "It doesn't concern me? You have no idea... I spent months in my room crying over you until Sasuke and Naruto dragged me out!"

"That was foolish of you," Itachi muttered as he turned his back to her. He knew he had done wrong by her but he couldn't give her the explanation she deserved.

"I guess I was an idiot for believing you wouldn't abandoned your friends, your family, your student and your village for some stupid scroll!" Sakura yelled with clenched fist at her sides.

Itachi quirked an eyebrow, "is that what they told you?"

"What is that suppose to mean?" Sakura relaxed her composure as she tried to understand the meaning of his words.

"Sakura...I-"

The squawking of a crow circling the sky above them drew Itachi's attention from the conversation, he acknowledge the bird with a hesitant nod before turning his attention back to Sakura.

"I have to go."

"Don't go," Sakura pleaded to the Uchiha's back.

"I have work to do," Itachi turned around to face her.

Sakura was speechless as she could feel more tears swelling in her tired eyes. She fought them off successfully. She didn't want Itachi to keep witnessing the weak human she had become.

Itachi moved closer to Sakura, until his lips met the shell of her ear. "There was more to that drug ring than Steele, I don't have any names for you but keep a look out, since he is _missing_ they will come looking for those responsible"

"Steele wasn't in charge?" Sakura questioned with a slight blush on her cheeks, she could feel the warmth of Itachi's breath against her skin.

"He was the brawn but someone else is the brains," Itachi answered as his fingers gently brushed over pastel pink strands that reminded him of silk. "I will be back in town in a week, I'll let you know if I find out anything."

Sakura would have smiled at the thought of seeing him again if she wasn't so paralyzed by the feeling of his body close to hers.

"Thank you Itachi." Sakura said with a small smile as the Uchiha moved his body away from hers. She felt her blush deepen as he raised a gentle hand close to her cheek before placing it firmly on top of her head.

The kunoichi groaned.

"Keep safe," Itachi said with a smirk as he ruffled her tresses.

Before Sakura could react he was gone, leaving her with red cheeks and messy hair.

* * *

Sakura let the hot water run over her body as she slid to the blue titled floor of her shower. She felt dirty after the events of last night and even the thirty minutes she had already spent scrubbing her body didn't feel like enough.

However seeing Itachi had proven a distraction as her thoughts were being occupied almost exclusively by him. She was almost convinced their whole conversation was a dream. She prayed he wasn't lying and she would see him in seven days, preferably less.

Sakura found herself imaging different scenarios between the two and thinking of words she should have said. Not to mention questioning her reaction to his words and touch. Why did the mere thought of him make her cheeks flush?

She closed her eyes as she tilted her head back, relaxing as the hot water washed over her. There was something wrong with her. Surely her attraction to Itachi was just the novelty of seeing him again, she couldn't think of her former sensei and ex-boyfriends brother like that...

Exhaling she stood to her feet and turned the shower taps until the water ceased.

The mirror was clouded by steam and condensation but she could still faintly make out her reflection. Her long pink hair clung to her wet body, covering her exposed breast. Sasuke always complimented her hair and insisted she keep it long.

Without much thought she pulled open the blue cabinet (everything in the bathroom was blue, the owner had seriously poor decorating skills) and reached for a pair of scissors. She gripped a chunk of her pink hair in her free hand and guided the scissors to cut through it.

She smiled as the mirror begun to clear and she could see herself clearly. She ran a hand through her shorter hair before the wet tresses clung to her neck and shoulders. Her eyes lowered to the sink now filled with the discarded strands.

Sakura yawned as she let the towel wrapped around her body fall to the floor besides her bed. Her eyes studied the single daffodil in a small vase on her windowsill. It reassured her that seeing Itachi certainly wasn't a dream and the fact he remembered her birthday yesterday even after their years apart. With a small smile she closed her eyes, hoping to get enough sleep before shift at work tonight.

* * *

"SAKURA!" Mai screamed instantly as Sakura entered Izakaya. Despite wearing heels the petite blonde shot up from the booth she was serving and raced towards the kunoichi, ignoring the whistles that followed her.

"What's up Mai?" Sakura questioned, she could feel a lump form in her throat. She had a feeling it would have something to do with Steele.

Mai leaned in to whisper, "I can't say anything out here but you need to go to Chishin office immediately!"

"Thanks Mai," Sakura put on a surprised expression before heading for Chishin office.

"Let me know how things go!" Mai called out. "I love your hair!"

Sakura mentally began to curse Itachi, assuming she would be questioned about Steele's disappearance. She didn't need this kind of attention drawn to her.

Inhaling deeply she knocked on Chishin door and entered before he could respond.

"Cherry blossom!" Chishin said with a little too much enthusiasm. He was sitting at his desk, his legs propped up on the table with his arms tucked behind his head.

Sakura thought the urge to roll her eyes at the poor attempt of a new nickname. "Hey Chichi," she looked over to a seriously looking Akari standing behind Chishin's chair. "Hey Akari."

"Please sit down Sakura," Akari smiled before her serious expression returned.

Sakura sat in the familiar leather seat, her eyes darting between Chishin's carefree expression and Akari's serious one.

"Last night you were working a meeting between members of Akatsuki and a man named Steele, right?" Akari's tone matched her expression.

"Y-yes I did," Sakura couldn't deny Akari had an intimidating side to her. She had heard rumors about the Akatsuki but never thought Itachi was a member, she made a mental note of it.

"And after that Steele carried you into one of the back rooms, yes?" Akari looked at Sakura with a stern gaze.

Sakura nodded, "how did you know?" She had been quite stealthy last night as she went unnoticed to the staff room and then out the back exit after Steele had passed out.

"Hidan told me," Akari answered, her eyes burning into Sakura's. "But getting to the point... word has gotten back to us that Steele has gone _missing_."

"Did you kill him?" Chishin questioned with a serious tone, before a grin crawled across his lips.

Akari rolled her eyes, "shut up."

"What?" Chishin said with a shrug. "The girl can handle a kunai."

Sakura remained silent as the two argued among themselves.

"Once someone is missing around here it is safe to assume they're dead," Akari finally turned her attention back to Sakura. "Which is bad for us since Steele has some very nasty friends."

"Obviously we don't think you're a murderess," Chishin added as he rubbed the blonde stumbled along his chin. "But since you were in the meeting room and possibly the last person to see Steele, you'll be a person of interest."

"There has been tension between the group Taka and Akatsuki for sometime now and this will just escalate things," Akari said with a sigh. "Now Taka will show up any day looking for members of Akatsuki and probably you as well."

"But if they are sure it's Akatsuki then why bother with me?" Sakura tried to act concerned. She saw this as a golden opportunity to learn more about the drug circuit headed for Konoha. Though she did wonder why Itachi hadn't mentioned the group Taka to her last night.

"They'll want to know what happened in the meeting," Akari answered a she rested a hand on Chishin chair, using it to support her body. "They'll be questioning everyone about Akatsuki as well. Are you affiliated with any members?"

Sakura shook her head, they couldn't know about her connection with Itachi. "I only served them drinks last night. I hadn't even heard of them until today."

"Don't worry! When they show up just answer their question as best you can and you'll be fine," Chishin said with a grin. "Unless they can't find any Akatsuki and take their murderous revenge out on you..."

"Chishin!" Akari slapped the back of his head. "We just wanted to warn her, not scare her."

"I'm just kidding!" Chishin chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"To be safe we'll keep an eye on everyone you serve and make sure you're never alone," Akari said as she glared down at Chishin. "But Akatsuki will most likely deal with them before it goes too far."

"Who are the Akatsuki?" Sakura asked with a dumbfounded expression. She had a feeling Itachi wouldn't be as willing to provide her with enough information that would fulfill her curiosity.

"We don't know much ourselves but from the rumors we suspect most members are former shinobi turned mercenaries who serve the leader of Amegakure," Chishin said as he brought a hand back to his chin. "A few of the members come here regularly for meetings and Akari always flirts with them."

"I swear to god if you don't shut up old man!" Akari growled, her fist clenching at her sides. Within seconds she seemed to calm herself down, running a hand through her thick black hair. "The three in the meeting last night show up more regularly than the others."

"I see," Sakura whispered. She felt a sting of jealousy at the thought of Itachi in a booth surrounded by beautiful women. Or him following one of them up the stairs to... No, Itachi wouldn't be into that, would he? He was a man after all.

"They're decent guys until you get on their bad side," Akari reassured as she left her position behind Chishin's chair, her heels clunked against the wooden floor. "I should get back to the bar."

"It's about time you did some work," Chishin said as he sat up straight and began shuffling through files on his desk.

"And you should leave your office once in a while," Akari mumbled as she opened the door.

"I'll see you later Akari," Chishin chuckled as his eyes scanned the papers in front of them.

"See ya big boss."

Sakura followed Akari's lead and headed for the door.

"Hey pink flower," Chishin called for her attention.

Sakura stopped mid-step and looked over her shoulder.

"I like your hair short," he said with a wide grin. "Meet me out the front when we close and I'll walk you home."

"Thank you Chichi," Sakura said as she left the room. Though she didn't need his protection, she couldn't think of a plausible reason to reject his offer.

Walking down the empty corridor towards the staff room Sakura found herself concerned for a certain Uchiha's safety. If Steele's friends were out for a revenge that would be putting Itachi at risk. She scoffed herself for thinking so little of her former sensei, whoever this group Taka was they wouldn't be a match for him.

After coming to that conclusion an even more troubling issue crossed her mind, what if Itachi doesn't like her short hair?

A sigh escaped Sakura's lips as she entered the staff room, shutting the door behind her. She realized her thoughts about Sasuke were being so easily replaced by Itachi.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry it took a while to get this chapter out. I have been really sick and couldn't even stay awake long enough to string a sentence together. I hope this chapter turned out alright! I know the end wasn't very climatic. **

**Thank you so much to everyone who took the time to read, review, fav or follow this story! It motivates me to write. **


End file.
